First Light
by Nightclaw
Summary: Brightpaw. Medicine cat apprentice. Her life was perfect until she met him. Now she is faced with a choice between the two things she loves. But each one means the truth and that is something she cannot give. Follow Brightpaw down the path of her destiny.
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

**_ShellClan_**

**Leader**

**Leafstar- **dusky brown she-cat with leaf green eyes

**Deputy**

**Badgertail**- a black and white tom with a bob tail

**Medicine cat**

**Snowhawk- **a snow white she-cat with golden eyes

**Apprentice, Brightpaw**

**Warriors**

(Toms and She-Cats without kits)

**Smokecloud** - a dark grey tom

**Beachstripe **– a ginger tom with cream legs

**Apprentice, Icepaw**

**Vixenpelt** – a she-cat with a fox red pelt

**Apprentice, Stealthpaw**

**Pearlheart - **a grey she-cat

**Apprentice, Rockpaw**

**Dappledstorm** - she-cat with dappled coat

**Bravefoot** - a ginger tom

**Apprentice, Grasspaw**

**Creamwhisker** – a cream coloured she-cat

**Razorclaw**- a black and white tom

**Apprentice, Skypaw**

**Apprentices**

(More than six moons old, in training to become warriors.)

**Brightpaw** – a black she-cat with a white mask and socks

**Icepaw** – a brown tom with white tinged fur

**Rockpaw** – a solid brown tom

**Stealthpaw** – a red ginger tom

**Skypaw **– black she-cat with sky blue eyes

**Grasspaw** – a brown she-cat with dark green eyes

**Queens**

(She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Gingerwing**– a white queen with ginger patches

**Riverstone** – a beautiful grey queen

**Ambereyes** – a queen with amber eyes

**Quietspots** – a spotted tabby queen

**Elders**

(Former warriors and queens, now retired)

**Cloudfang **– a black and white tom

**Shadowpool** – a black she-cat

**Winterstep** – a white she-cat

_**SandClan**_

**Leader**

**Birdstar**- tabby she-cat

**Deputy**

**Mintfur**-pure white she-cat

**Medicine cat**

**Duskheart** – a brown she-cat

**Warriors**

**Daggerheart**- a light brown tom

**Lavendertail **- a brown she-cat with white markings

**Brownstripe** – a brown tabby

**Apprentice, Graypaw **

**Thunderstorm** – a vivid orange tom

**Quartwhisker** – a white tom

**Apprentices**

**Graypaw** - a gray tom

_**Oceanclan**_

**Leader**

**Windstar- **white tom

**Deputy**

**Dottedface- **a gray and white tom

**Medicine cat**

**Sharptongue- **a brown she-cat

**Warriors**

**Umberpelt**- a dark brown she-cat

**Dustfur**- A brown she-cat

**Emeraldeyes – **a light brown tabby

**Bluestone –** a blue gray tom

**Orangestripe- **an orange tom

**Apprentices**

**Hazelpaw – **a brown she-cat

**Dirtpaw –** a dark brown tom

_**Cats outside the clans**_

**Flick **– a golden she-cat

**Mouse** – a white she-cat with silver markings

**Hope** – a black and white she-cat

**Shadowpaw** – a very dark brown she-cat

**Emeraldpaw** –a light brown tabby

**Moonpaw – **a white she-cat

**Flowerpaw** – a pretty tortoiseshell

* * *

**Hi! I'm Nightclaw (Duh). I'm sorry for everyone who has read this story before, I deleted it because I felt that I needed more ideas before I do a sequel from other readers, and also to fix up other minor details along the way. I'll try to post about a chapter each week. Please review!**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**



"That's it! Push, just a bit further!" A white cat with golden eyes urged. The new queen gasped in pain as a second newborn kit slid out.

The firstborn was a little black she-cat with white markings and the second was a red ginger tom. Both squirmed, tyring to snuggle up to their mother.

The new queen Pearlheart breathed deeply gazing down proudly at her new kits. When Pearlheart had finished the white cat Snowhawk slid out of the mothers' den.

Inside the den smelt like milk, warmth and it was very comfortable. Outside the den the cool night air smelt fresh.

She padded out of the camp through the tall trees into the undergrowth. The bushes were slightly wet from a shower earlier that night but Snowhawk welcomed the cool feeling it gave.

Suddenly a strange tingle crept up her spine. She closed her eyes and when she opened them an old cat stood in front of her. She started with surprise her golden eyes round.

"Quietstar? Is that you?" She asked breathlessly. The pale grey cat nodded. Snowhawk could hardly believe it, Quietstar had died many moons ago and now he had gone to DreamClan, the place all of their ancestors went when they died.

"I have a prophecy for you." Snowhawk gazed at her former leader.

"But there has been no trouble for moons!" She meowed, feeling confused.

"There will be if I do not warn you than there will be." Quietstar mewed. Snowhawk nodded uneasily as Quietstar began.

Suddenly the scene changed and she was watching the sun sink unnaturally fast.

"The sun will sink." Quietstar's voice told her. Then she was in the darkness again. "The night will come. Her former leader meowed, and then the darkness grew lighter and lighter.

"And then the dawn will return once again." Quietstar whispered and suddenly Snowhawk was back in the forest again with Quietstar's voice meowing to her though her ancestor was nowhere to be seen.

"The brightness shall return under the cover of night to make three become four and the sun will rise higher than it ever has done in the past."

Then the breeze carried the starry warrior's presence away and Snowhawk stood in the ferns again.

The medicine cat felt very confused but she hurried back to camp. When she was there she padded across the clearing and slipped into the mothers' den again.

"Have you thought of names yet?" She asked Pearlheart. The grey queen nodded.

"This is Stealthkit. She meowed placing her tail on her ginger tom. "And this is Brightkit." She put her tail on top of her black kit.

Something stirred within Snowhawk as she gazed at the little kitten and she searched herself, trying to find what it was.

Suddenly she knew that this kit had a special destiny ahead of her, something very unusual. She had to try to encourage this kit to be her apprentice so that she had a better chance of fulfilling it.

'They are very beautiful kits Pearlheart." The grey queen looked ready to burst with pride. Snowhawk left the den and padded over to the leaders one with a lot to tell Leafstar.

* * *

** I am so sorry! This is the prologue and I, being the clutz and idiot I am forgot to add it before chapter one. Sorry! **

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, it helps a lot!**

**Please, if you do see grammar mistakes, spelling mistakes, a word which could be changed please tell me even if it is so minor it doesn't matter. I'm trying to edit everything but a lot misses my eyes.**

** Also thanks to people who have read my story but please review! Even if it just says 'good' It makes my day. Review! **


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**



A sleek dark young cat padded into the medicine cave. She looked around with wide green eyes, taking in her surroundings.

She needed to ask permission to be a medicine cat apprentice. This was her dream, her ambition, her destiny, if fate would allow it.

Her tail twitched in excitement, and her nose quivered in anticipation. _Would she be accepted?_ She gazed around. No one was there. She went out and padded over to the leader's den.

"Leafstar?" She called.

"Yes?" came the reply, "who is it?"

"It's me, Brightkit." She answered, "Can I talk to you?" she asked. She waited, shaking with excitement.

"Okay, in a minute." Leafstar called out to her, "meet me at High Tree."

"Yes Leafstar." She replied, and went to wait by High Tree.

The small black cat glided up to the tall cat that stood upon the huge tree. A million eyes watched, as she padded through the camp. Brightkit put forward her request.

"Please, Leafstar, I know you have no one in the position of a medicine cat apprentice, and I would very much like to be of some use in ShellClan. Would you let me be an apprentice?" she asked.

Her green eyes looked up pleadingly at the great ShellClan leader. Every cat in the clearing seemed to be watching her, but she did not back down.

"Please?" Her voice was desperate now, and she trembled, waiting for the answer that would change her destiny forever.

Leafstar looked down at her thoughtfully, her amber eyes burning into Brightkit as she waited. Her voice was calm, but Leafstar's eyes betrayed how interested she was.

"I would let you, but in the end the decision is not mine." Leafstar warned her, "First you must be accepted by DreamClan, our warrior ancestors." Brightkit nodded as Leafstar went on. "You will go to the hidden caves accompanied by our current medicine cat, Snowhawk tonight." Brightkit nodded again and went back to the nursery to wait for darkness to come.

* * *

As Brightkit crept across the landscape, her green eyes glowed. Her paws trembled with every step she took, and her nose quivered in awe, as she made her way up to the hidden caves.

She took one paw step forward, and then shrank back, shivering in shock at her bluntness. She took a deep breath drew together her courage and padded into the cave.

She had wanted to be a medicine cat apprentice ever since she had been a tiny kit, and now was her chance. She slid forward and pressed her nose to the bright moss.

Dreams came quickly to the young black she-cat. She saw shiny figures walk down from the sky. She stood there trembling, waiting to be judged by DreamClan.

Would they accept her? A bright cat descended from the sky to stand in front of her. She looked up into the eyes of the shining warrior. She saw kindness in the tom's eyes.

"Do not be afraid, Brightkit," he told her. Brightkit suddenly realized who the tom was. It was Runningtail, the first medicine cat of ShellClan! She was unable to speak, so she nodded. "I, Runningtail of DreamClan judge this cat worthy to be ShellClan's next medicine cat apprentice. I call upon the rest of DreamClan to approve my choice."

A murmur of approval rippled through the warriors of DreamClan and Brightkit was unable to stop shaking in excitement at finally having achieved her goal.

"Brightkit, from this moment on you shall be known as Brightpaw, medicine cat apprentice!" The warriors of DreamClan began to call her by her new name,

"Brightpaw," "Brightpaw!" Brightpaw could barely suppress a thrilling purr that threatened to escape from her.

She stepped forward and gave Runningtail a respecting lick on the shoulder, than stepped back, as the shining warriors of DreamClan faded and she was left alone in the cave of the Moonmoss.

* * *

Brightpaw could hardly contain herself as she padded after Snowhawk through the hidden caves, yet when they were through she didn't know what to say. Her dreams had finally been fulfilled.

She would learn about DreamClan and know how to heal her Clan. She wouldn't just be Brightkit the useless kitten; she would be Brightpaw, medicine cat of ShellClan.

With a rush of energy she bounded ahead and pelted at top speed in front of her new mentor. Snowhawk gave a purr of amusement and ran along beside her easily and gracefully compared to Brightpaw's efforts.

It was late afternoon when they got back and by that time Brightpaw was exhausted. As she walked into camp Stealthkit crashed into her and barrelled her over. "Hi Stealthkit."

"It's not Stealthkit, its Stealth_paw _now Brightkit." He meowed happily. Getting up, Brightpaw gathered her tired body together and pounced on him, pinning him down before he was ready.

"Bright_paw_, to you too." She hissed playfully in his ear. She got up and they sat, side by side in the last of the fading sunlight.

* * *

"Brightpaw!" A cat was calling her.

"What?" she asked groggily.

"Do you want to be medicine cat or not?" A familiar voice asked. Brightpaw opened her eyes and saw Snowhawk standing over her.

Suddenly she remembered. It was her first day as an apprentice! She was up in a flash, an excited look in her eyes.

"What am I learning first?" she asked in one breath.

"Wait up Brightpaw!" Snowhawk mewed in fake distress. Brightpaw purred loudly, feeling very energetic.

"Lets go!" She meowed.

"Okay." Snowhawk said, "First of all we are going out so that I can teach you all the different types of herbs." Brightpaw followed her mentor out of the camp entrance past the apprentice den where she could see her brother talking with another apprentice she did not know.

As they walked through the forest Brightpaw noticed some of the places she had gone to when she was a kit. Back then, Sunkit, Stealthkit, and Rockpaw had been with her and they had been exploring, unallowed.

Nothing much had ever happened to them, but once Stealthkit had stepped on a thorn and when they were coming back, sneaking into the medicine cat den to see Snowhawk they had almost run into Pearlheart their mother as she was coming out. They were lucky not to be caught.

Brightkit had seen how Snowhawk put on the herbs and made Stealthkit all better and ever since then she had wanted to be a medicine cat and help her clan like that.

"Okay then." Snowhawk said. "This is marigold." She meowed, indicating a patch of golden flowers. "It's used to keep infection out of wounds and then afterwards you apply cobwebs to stop the bleeding. I don't need to show you cobwebs do I?" she asked.

An image of shinning silver web flashed through her mind and she shook her head. "I'll show you how to put it on another time." Snowhawk meowed, and started walking again.

Next the wise medicine cat showed her Lavender, for chill, and Burdock roots for rat bites and infection. By that time it was three hours past Sunhigh.

"That's enough for today, tomorrow you can show me where everything is and tell me what it's used for." Snowhawk told her.

Brightpaw nodded and when she was dismissed, ran off to find Stealthpaw. She found him at the training meadow, but he was practicing his hunting with his mentor Vixenpelt.

She then went to find out what Rockpaw was doing. He was her cousin and just a bit older than her. He was up to practising fighting.

She watched as they fought and she was memorized by the clever moves and cunning tricks. Pearlheart was his mentor and was no bad fighter. It was beautiful the way they danced together until one or the other unbalanced each other.

Rockpaw was quite good but he only got the better of his mentor occasionally. Neither of them noticed the black shape of her in the shadows. She watched for ages and ages before creeping away, a thoughtful look on her face.

It was late when she got back, but Stealthpaw put it down to training. He started talking to her, but she was too tired.

"Go way Stealthpaw." She meowed. 'I want some sleep." He looked so crestfallen as he left the den she felt a little guilty but she really was tired, and was asleep in seconds.

* * *

**So that's Chapter one! Please review and tell me what you think of the charecters so far! Uh oh, here comes Stealthpaw. He's given up on Brightpaw and is coming to talk to me. I'd better go, he can really talk sometimes, I mean _really_ talk. Review! (Or Stealthpaw will come and talk to you!) :)**


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**



The following morning she was up before her mentor. She felt a little restless but she knew it wouldn't be long before Snowhawk got up. She left the den, careful not to wake any of the other apprentices.

It was dark outside but there were no clouds in the sky and the bright, almost full moon shone down upon her. She walked through the forest hardly knowing where she was going.

Her paws led her to the clearing where she had watched Rockpaw train not long ago. She stopped and stared, wondering why she had come here.

The memory of Pearlheart and her cousin fighting was fresh in her mind. She remembered nearly every move. Suddenly she could imagine an enemy standing in front of her.

In her mind's eye her enemy leapt, just like Pearlheart had yesterday. Then she knew what to do. She dodged, and surprising herself with her own speed lashed out with her front paw, and then leapt back as her opponent retaliated.

Brightpaw self trained herself until the sun began to rise. Then she remembered her medicine cat training, and that Snowhawk was an early riser. Brightpaw raced back to camp with a few marigold flowers in her mouth for an excuse.

Stealthpaw and the other apprentices were just getting up. "Where have you been Brightpaw?" Stealthpaw asked. Her heart beat faster.

"Just out collecting herbs for Snowhawk " She replied and waited to see if he would buy her excuse. Stealthpaw shrugged and walked off. Brightpaw sighed.

"Now to face Snowhawk." She muttered under her breath. Then she slipped quietly into the medicine cat den.

She was lucky; she was really lucky. Snowhawk was still asleep. She sighed in relief and gently placed the marigold flowers in her mentor's neat pile.

Suddenly Brightpaw wondered. Snowhawk didn't usually sleep late. Was it a sign from DreamClan that they approved of her practising fighting? She felt a small tingle in her paws, and then she knew.

* * *

Two moons later Brightpaw entered the camp and a familiar voice called out, "Brightpaw!" A flame coloured kit came running over to her. "I'm going to be a warrior, I mean apprentice!" Sunkit mewed.

"That's great Sunkit!" Brightpaw meowed. She briefly wondered who her mentor would be, but she knew that it wasn't all that important right now. At the moment all that mattered was Sunkit's joy.

"Sunkit! You need another wash come here!" It was Gingerwing, Sunkit's mother. Sunkit pulled a face and meowed.

"Do I have to?"

Gingerwing came over to them. "Yes, you do, and if you won't come I'll do it here." She said and reached out a paw to bring her kit closer.

Sunkit squirmed and sighed. Once her mother had her mind set on something it was no use arguing.

"At least do it in the den, mother." She said and pulled way to walk into the nursery alone. Gingerwing gazed after her wistfully.

* * *

"From this day forward, until they have earned their warrior names these apprentices shall be known as Sunpaw and Lilypaw." Leafstar said. Sunpaw was almost jumping up and down with excitement where as her sister Lilypaw was more relaxed.

"Dappledstorm, you are a brave and quick thinker, please pass on these qualities to Sunpaw." Leafstar continued. Dappledstorm walked up to Sunpaw and the touched noses. Sunpaw was almost wild with happiness, and Lilypaw started to look nervous.

"Creamwhisker, you are gentle and wise. I expect you to pass on these virtues to Lilypaw." Creamwhisker nodded and padded up to the newly named Lilypaw. The pretty light brown apprentice looked relived as the clan cheered their names.

'Lilypaw, Sunpaw!" Brightpaw went up and congratulated her cousins, but her mind was distracted.

She had been training every morning before sunrise and although she didn't know it, she was now a very good fighter.

Snowhawk had told her that she was a good medicine cat too. Brightpaw was excited because tonight was half moon. Sunpaw bounded over to her.

"Tonight I get to sleep with you!" She said. Brightpaw shook her head regretfully.

"No I'm going to the moonstone tonight." She replied. Rather than being disappointed like Brightpaw had expected her to Sunpaw looked awed.

'Brightpaw!" Snowhawk called.

"Sorry, I have to go." She told Sunpaw and turned around to follow Snowhawk, her paws tingling every step of the way.

* * *

**Well, here you go! There's chapter 2! Thank you so much to all of my reviewers! Hey, I'm putting up a poll on my profile so go and check it out! It'll only be there a while though.**

**Stealthpaw went to his den a few days ago after not talking to you because you were busy and annoyed all of the other apprentices by talking and talking and talking! Skypaw, Rockpaw, Hawkpaw, Icepaw and Grasspaw got very annoyed and didn't let Stealthpaw speak. So, now he is full of energy and words. So if you don't want Stealthpaw to talk to you about nothingness for half an hour then you'd better review and let him know!**

**What do you think of Sunpaw? I think she is very cute but that's me. Not too much action yet but I promise you it will get good and I'll update very soon. Reviews make me update sooner! **


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**



They raced through cool forests, through the sands, and through water on their way to the Moonmoss. Wordlessly she followed Snowhawk's scent into the dark cave. Brightpaw was more used to the hidden caves now, as it was her third journey.

Most of the time she didn't get much except reassurance that she was doing well from DreamClan. Tonight was different. She put her nose to the shinning Moonmoss and dreamt.

* * *

_She was in a dark forest at night, and she was almost hidden by shrubbery. The moon was covered by clouds and the stars were dim. _

_Brightpaw looked around and waited for the stars to descend and DreamClan to appear, but nothing happened. Suddenly she heard screeches and battle yowls. _

_She raced through the rainforest to where they came from and saw a full battle going on. She could feel the presence of her loved ones there beside her and then she felt danger approaching. As she fled though the forest with her friends and family she heard a whisper on the breeze._

"_Bad things are coming Brightpaw, nothing will be as it seem, but you will always have someone beside you."_

_With a cry of horror she felt the comforting presence beside her fade as they ran and danger's curtain drew around her like a hand around her neck and then she was completely alone._

* * *

Snowhawk and Brightpaw walked home in silence. Brightpaw was still recovering from the shock of her dream. What did it mean? This time while they travelled they did not run in joy, as both of them were lost in their own thoughts.

It was late afternoon when they entered their territory. And after walking along the border for a while Brightpaw became uneasy. It was too quiet. They had not seen any border patrols yet and they were already halfway along the border of OceanClan.

Suddenly an angry yowl sounded ahead. Snowhawk and Brightpaw exchanged glances and they began to run.

"How dare you hunt on our territory?" Smokecloud yowled at the opposite patrol when they arrived. A little, but fierce tabby queen hissed, and spat,

"We were only doing what you can't manage yourself!" She nodded her head to Grasspaw, a young apprentice who was the smallest cat in the patrol. Grasspaw's eyes widened in shock at the intruder's hint, then she hissed and leapt but the queen was too quick for her.

"No, stop Grasspaw!" Meowed Bravefoot, her mentor, "You don't know how to-" He was cut short by Grasspaw giving him a heated glare. It would have been too much to stop and let the other she-cat win now. This was about her pride. Both sides of the patrol stopped and watched, as the fight grew intense.

"Can you catch a mouse yet apprentice?" She jeered him. "Oh, I forgot, you're so small you probably are one!" she goaded. Grasspaw's eyes were smouldering, as she renewed his attack.

The female was getting tired now, so she had to stop leering at her in order to concentrate on the fight. Furry gave Grasspaw the strength she wanted and although she was only a young apprentice she was clearly winning.

None of the opposite patrol dared to intervene for the fear of getting their ears clawed off by the angry she cats. With one last desperate effort the little queen flew at her, but this time it was Grasspaw who was too fast.

She quickly dodged out of the way. Before she knew what had happened she was pinned down, by the apprentice she had chosen to taunt. She tried once more to repair her injured pride with words.

"Good job mouse, but I was going easy!" It was the biggest mistake of her life. A young apprentice maddened in furry and out of control was not someone to mock.

She pounced again upon her and bit down hard on her neck. Blood poured from the throat of her enemy like a river as life faded away.

The cats watching were astounded. They watched as Grasspaw gasped for breath and then, when she saw what she had done, gave a wail of terror as she realized that she had just killed a cat.

Her horrified cry of angst awoke the other cats from their trance and the leader of the OceanClan cats spoke aloud for all to hear.

"This isn't the last you'll hear of this." He meowed menacingly, and then jerked his head a little and the rest of the OceanClan cats faded into the shadows. Smokecloud helped Grasspaw get up from where she had collapsed, and then he led her away. No one seemed to want to touch her.

Brightpaw was amazed and shocked at the events. Grasspaw wasn't a very good fighter but her furry had led her to kill a cat. She didn't know what to say, so she just followed a stunned Snowhawk back to camp.

* * *

A few days later at training she was distracted, still remembering the battle.

"Brightpaw?" She looked up into Snowhawk's golden eyes, confused.

"What?" She meowed.

"I just wanted you to go and collect some celandine. Can you?" Snowhawk asked her apprentice. Brightpaw nodded her head and padded through the ferns at the entrance.

Celandine was hard to collect, as there wasn't all that much in the forest. She had to go right up to the OceanClan border.

Brightpaw stopped right before the change in scenery at a clump of Celandine. As she gnawed on the roots she watched the river that flowed from the sea.

It was salty but the OceanClan cats didn't mind it at all because it meant they had the biggest territory. She wondered how anyone could bear it, but at the same time admired them for being able to.

"So do you like it too?" A voice asked from behind her. She whirled around and saw Icepaw sitting there with his tail curled around him.

Icepaw had light brown fur that was tinged with white. His blue green eyes gazed at her intently. She nodded, remembering that his parents had come from OceanClan.

"Do you ever feel like you want to be there instead of here?" she asked. Icepaw looked thoughtful.

"Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if they hadn't brought me here, but no, ShellClan is my home." He meowed. Brightpaw was surprised. She hadn't realized that he was such a deep thinker. She nodded again to his answer.

"I'd better go, I'm meant to be getting these herbs." She told him, indicating the pile of Celandine.

"I'll help if you like." He offered.

"Thanks, that'd be great!" She meowed. Alone it took about four trips, but with help it would be twice as fast. The two cats walked side by side through the forest.

"Do you sit by the border often?" Brightpaw asked him. He shrugged.

"Sometimes." he meowed. Suddenly Brightpaw felt mischievous. She waited for the right moment, and then cautiously reached out a paw in front of him. His celandine flew everywhere as he tripped and fell into the soft grass. He looked up at her in amazement.

"What-" He didn't finish. He had seen her teasing grin and got up. Suddenly his eyes twinkled and he leapt at Brightpaw. She dodged, dropped the celandine on top of him and raced off.

The yellow flowers forgotten, Icepaw chased Brightpaw back through the forest. Brightpaw was pretty fast, but Icepaw was stronger and had longer legs so he caught her. He pounced on top of her and held her down. Both cats purred as they got up.

"Whoops, I forgot the herbs!" Brightpaw said but she wasn't sad. It was been so much fun. Icepaw's eyes widened.

"Quick! I forgot my training!" Together they raced off to collect what remained of the celandine. Then they walked back through the ferns in a peaceful silence.

"Thanks for helping me." Brightpaw meowed. Icepaw shook his head.

"Thankyou for letting me have so much fun!" He looked up at her and purred. As she gazed at him she mainly noticed his eyes. They were the colour of the deep sea, and they were beautiful. They took the flowers to Snowhawk.

"Good, you're back." She greeted them. They put the herbs down. Snowhawk looked at their small pile.

"Thanks for getting them, but next time please get some more." Snowhawk told them. Icepaw exchanged a knowing glance at Brightpaw.

It was all they could do, not to burst out laughing. When they were out of Snowhawk's hearing range, they could hardly stop purring.

As she walked away, Icepaw looked after her longingly. He hated the fact that she was a medicine cat! Brightpaw was almost thinking the same thing as she padded back to Snowhawk's den. _Was this love?_ She remembered his eyes and she thought she knew.

* * *

**Ooh, Is Brightpaw in love? Duh, duh, duh. I couldn't wait for reviewers to get this chapter up but thankyou to those who did. I know its a bit over the top with Grasspaw murdering another cat but that helps the plot along later. What did you think of her dream?**

**I've been told before that it isn't very clear that Icepaw is of ShellClan. Well he is, and if you think its not very clear could you tell me how to make it clearer? I'm a bit stumped on that one. What do you think of their interaction so far?**

**In chapter five I will ask you who your favourite charecter is so far, so start thinking about it! Okay, if you don't review this time then I will send the ghost of Dustfur (The Oceanclan warrior killed by Grasspaw) After you and she will haunt you...**

**So review!**


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**



The next day Snowhawk was very distracted, so Brightpaw had to work twice as hard.

"Could you take these poppy seeds to Shadowpool Brightpaw?" She was asked. She looked at her mentor in confusion. Snowhawk was giving her juniper berries. Was this a test?

"Uh, Snowhawk?" She meowed. Her mentor nodded absent-mindedly. "They're juniper berries." Snowhawk looked puzzled.

"Oh. Yes." She said then went back to get the poppy seeds. When she came back she told Brightpaw. "Tonight is the gathering and you're coming once again." Brightpaw looked up She had forgotten about that. She nodded and went to give the poppy seeds to the sore elder.

The group of ShellClan cats waited impatiently for Leafstar to give the signal. When she did they poured down the slope like rain in a thunderstorm.

The air was tense. Grasspaw had been left behind deliberately; Icepaw and Hawkpaw were left for her company.

There was a large group left behind tonight in case a resolve was not found and OceanClan got out of control. Brightpaw thought that Icepaw had been very kind when he offered to stay behind instead of Skypaw.

He had always been a bit of an outcast in the clan because of his parents and now that in a way Grasspaw was too, he helped her out.

Leafstar joined Windstar and Birdstar on the high mound. Dottedface, Windstar's deputy glared at Badgertail, remembering the border fight. On the other side of him Mintfur, SandClan's deputy looked puzzled, as Badgertail glared back.

"Cats of all clans welcome." Windstar spoke arrogantly. Then, without asking to go first plunged into it.

"To put this problem plainly, one of our cats were going along the border with a patrol when one ShellClan's warriors leapt out and killed Dustfur, one of our good warriors in cold blood!" Leafstar's eyes blazed in anger.

"Every cat in that OceanClan patrol would know the real truth. The patrol was hunting in our territory and when they were found they insulted us and Dustfur taunted as apprentice I won't say the name of now."

"The apprentice got out of control because of her jeering and accidentally killed her while they fought. But she is being severely punished right now." Leafstar told the cats.

As Leafstar had denied what another cat had said first there was some unease at the prospect of a fight. Only ShellClan knew that the last part of what had been said wasn't true. Leafstar had said that Grasspaw had been punished enough with the fact that she had killed another cat.

"Look! Clouds have covered the moon!" A grey cat in the crowd mewed. All the leaders looked annoyed, Leafstar and Windstar because they hadn't finished their argument, and Birdstar because she hadn't had a chance to speak.

"Fine then Leafstar! But you are not forgiven," Windstar spat. In the distance thunder rumbled, reinforcing his words. ShellClan's leader gathered her cats and padded back to camp through the pouring rain.

When they arrived it was still early for a group of cats back from a gathering so many of the cats were up, and they wanted to know what was going on. Even though it was raining, Leafstar leapt up to the tree branch and meowed loudly,

"Windstar's words have caused me to believe that he is planning an attack on us soon. I want Beachstripe and Vixenpelt to guard the camp tonight." The two chosen cats were dismayed but they nodded, and went off to their allocated places for the night.

Brightpaw dashed through the rain and into the safety of the apprentice den. She was so tired she could hardly keep standing, and she fell asleep straight away.

* * *

The next morning she got up for training as usual but when she walked out of her den, Snowhawk was already up.

"Brightpaw!" Her mentor called. "Over here." She padded over to Snowhawk regretfully.

"Good morning," she meowed, but Snowhawk ignored her.

"I've been wanting to talk to you for a while." She said. "I think that you're ready to receive your full status." Brightpaw's mind was spinning and to help it stop, she sat down abruptly. She looked up at her beloved mentor and asked,

"Do you really think so?" Snowhawk gazed down at her and purred.

"Yes, we'll go next half moon." Suddenly Brightpaw felt excited. She jumped up and raced off to find her friends. She told Icepaw, Sunpaw, Lilypaw and all of the other apprentices too. Then she went to find her parents, Pearlheart and Razorclaw. When she found Rockpaw he had news for her too.

"That's great!" He meowed. I'm going to be a warrior tonight as well." He meowed. She dipped her head to him and then went off to find Stealthpaw.

"I'm going to be a full medicine cat!" He nodded sadly. "Cheer up," she mewed. "I expect you'll be a warrior soon too." He had just started fighting practice.

When she had finished she went back to start training. Snowhawk trained her hard that day, to make sure that Brightpaw was really ready to be a medicine cat, but Brightpaw was determined not to let her mentor regret her decision.

She got back in time to hear Leafstar calling all the cats together for an apprentice ceremony.

"I, Leafstar of ShellClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." As the ritual required she turned and addressed Rockpaw.

"Do you promise to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your own lives?" She asked. Rockpaw nodded and said, "I do," very solemnly.

"Then from this day forward you shall be known as Rockclaw, DreamClan honours your solid thinking and wise decisions." There were some surprised murmurs throughout the clan. Those virtues were rare to use in a ceremony. Leafstar continued despite the mutters.

"And I welcome you as a full warrior of ShellClan." All was silent until Spottedheart called out, "Rockclaw, Rockclaw!" And then the rest of the clan joined in. Brightpaw just hoped that her name would be as good.

The days passed quickly, with not much happening. They still had a guard because Leafstar said that one of OceanClan's tactics as to wait until the opposite side let their guard down before they attacked.

Brightpaw caught herself watching Icepaw all the time and although they didn't talk much there was an unspoken bond between them.

* * *

**So... What is going to happen? I didn't get many reviews last time. Please review! Or I'll skip writing about the battle... Review!**


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**



Finally the day of the half moon arrived. Brightpaw was jumpy and nervous all day. What would happen? What would it be like? However when Snowhawk told her that it was time to go she felt strangely calm.

The stars shinning down upon her seemed to be comforting her, letting her know that it would be alright. She lay down at the Moonmoss and closed her eyes.

* * *

_Almost at once she was standing on top of a cliff overlooking the ocean. She realized with a tremble that there were no stars, only the moon. It was a half moon like tonight, but it was completely alone. _

_Suddenly from nowhere at all the wind started up, and as she looked the moon became covered in clouds. With the wind that ruffled her fur there was another message._

"_Nothing is as it seems." She looked down impulsively as the tide came in and the shells on the beech were washed away. She choked back a cry of horror as the voice continued. _

"_You are never alone." But as she watched only one shell was left on the shore resisting the tugging waves, and it was bright. Much too bright._

* * *

With a start Brightpaw woke up. Snowhawk was waiting for her, she looked concerned but Brightpaw nodded to show that she was all right.

"It is time." Snowhawk murmured, and then she looked up at the silver moon.

"I, Snowhawk, medicine cat of ShellClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat and with your help she will serve her clan for many moons." Brightpaw felt a shiver of anticipation go down her back as she waited for the next words.

"Brightpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between clan and clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your own life?" Snowhawk asked her apprentice. Brightpaw nodded and said, "I do."

"Then," Snowhawk mewed, "By the powers of DreamClan I give you your name as a medicine cat. Brightpaw from this moment you will be known as Brightmask. DreamClan honours your spirit and deep thinking."

As is customary for all ceremonies Snowhawk bent down and placed her muzzle on Brightmask's head. Brightmask licked her former mentor's shoulder and whispered,

"Thankyou," so quietly you could hardly hear it but Snowhawk did and she smiled. Brightmask forgot the horror of her dream and ran together with her old mentor just like she had once had long ago when was first an apprentice.

The moon stayed in the sky when the sun rose. It was around Sunhigh when they reached their forest, but when they did they instantly knew something was wrong. They raced together as fast as they could. There was no joy in their running now.

Both medicine cats met a full battlefield of fighting cats. The battle had begun. Snowhawk panicked.

"Quick! Brightmask, go get herbs from camp!" she yowled. Brightmask paused for a moment, staring at the fighting cats. She had never seen a battle but there wasn't much to see, it was just a frenzy of fur, chaos and claws.

"Go!" Snowhawk hissed. Then she raced off to help the injured cats. Brightmask crashed into the medicine cat den seconds later and grabbed some marigold and wreaths of cobwebs. Then she joined Snowhawk. Her mentor was watching the battle anxiously. Brightmask saw Creamwhisker go down and she ran to help him.

It was only Brightmask's knowledge of fighting that saved him. His opponent was about to attack again when she rushed over with the herbs. Just as the OceanClan cat flew at Creamwhisker's throat she crashed into her enemy, rendering him unconscious.

She was shocked at how serious the OceanClan cats were. It seemed as though they were trying to kill. She quickly put some marigold and cobwebs on Creamwhisker's shoulder. Then he limped away back into the fight.

Almost before she could get her herbs, Dappledstorm got a wound to her shoulder. Her opponent thought she would go down then, but the strong ShellClan cat got up and knocked into the other cat before her enemy was ready.

Then she spotted Brightmask and padded over as fast as she could with her sore shoulder.

"How did it go?" Dappledstorm asked her as Brightmask placed cobwebs into her shoulder. The senior she-cat winced slightly.

"I'm Brightmask now." Brightmask told her. Dappledstorm nodded again as she started with the marigold.

It used up all of her supply of yellow flowers, so when Dappledstorm left she ran to get some more. Nothing had prepared her for the sight that met her eyes as she turned around. Both Snowhawk and Stealthpaw lay side by side on the ground, dead.

* * *

**Weren't expecting that? Thankyou for those who have reviewed so far and other readers. I'm expecting about ten reviews for this chapter. Ten or I won't update! And yes, that is a promise. I want to know who is/was your favourite cat! **

**I am hoping to reach 100 reviews for this story but I'm not sur****e if I'm aiming too high. Oh well, hopes are good. There are going to be thirty chapters so if I get at least five reviews per chapter then Great! Also, the more reviews I get the more updates and sooner! So Review!**


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**



All the cats stopped fighting and turned to her as Brightmask let out a howl of sorrow. Her wails of grief and loss echoed around the clearing and all of ShellClan knew that this place would be the centre of all grief for moons to come.

Sorrow seared her heart and froze her limbs. They couldn't be dead! She nudged them in vain, trying to get them up but they did not stir and their bodies were cold.

Out of all the cats that could have been killed it was her mentor and brother. The cats that were closest to her. It seemed as if the world was against her.

"You've had your revenge, go now OceanClan!" Leafstar's voice was hard, but it was edged with sadness. The OceanClan cats looked over at Brightmask, who sat hunched over her loved ones with her eyes closed in an effort to stop the grief and hurt she felt. They seemed satisfied and faded back into the shadows of their territory.

Brightmask barely noticed the other ShellClan cats leave her in the clearing. Her body trembled with the pressure of keeping silent.

She opened her eyes and looked up at the half moon that's light was faded in the sunlight, but now it was covered by the clouds that had started to rain.

She let out more sorrowful wails of pain, but it did nothing to help the emptiness in her heart.

The clouds were crying with her, but they were too far away. The moon was not there to reassure her and she had no tears to accompany her grief.

Brightmask let put another wail that rang loudly through the rain as it poured down, making her fur soaking wet, but she didn't care anymore. The dreams had been wrong; she was alone.

Only when the rain had stopped and the sun had come out did Brightmask rise from the clearing. As medicine cat she had duties to the clan. She padded back to camp in a daze, ignoring the questions asking if she was all right.

She walked straight into Leafstar's den.

"Leafstar?" She asked. Leafstar got up from where she lay on the ground. "I want to be a warrior." She told her. Leafstar was stunned.

"No, you can't. You are the only medicine cat we have left now." She was answered. Leafstar's eyes clouded in pain, but Brightmask didn't notice.

"Of course I am you piece of fox dung! This is the only way I can get justice for my mentor and brother." Brightmask whispered the last words as if they hurt too much to say.

She starred straight ahead into nothing, seeing nothing but death and devastation. "Not my duties!"

Leafstar's voice was lethal as she replied to Brightmask's outburst. "Brightmask! That is no way to speak to your leader. You are not the only one who has lost someone close!" A look of loss and pain crossed her face, but then it was gone again so quickly Brightmask wondered if it had really been there.

"I understand you are behaving this way out of your grief, but I will not tolerate your behaviour." There was nothing Brightmask could do.

"Now go and help the injured cats." Leafstar commanded harshly.

"Yes Leafstar.' She muttered in a low meow, and then left without another look back.

* * *

That night Brightmask crept into the apprentice den.

"Sunpaw!" She hissed quietly. The bright orange cat looked up and followed her out of the den.

"What?" Sunpaw asked curiously.

"I want to be a warrior, so I have a favour to ask you." Brightmask meowed. Sunpaw nodded impatiently, waiting for the black cat to continue.

"Will you become my secret apprentice?" Brightmask asked her desperately. "Its unlikely that I will be allowed to have an apprentice because Leafstar knows I want to be a warrior." Sunpaw looked troubled.

"But I want to be a warrior too." She protested. The dark cat in front of her was uncertain.

"What if I trained you, and then we both were warriors and medicine cats?" She asked Sunpaw. The flaming furred cat nodded tentatively.

"Okay." She answered hesitantly. Both of them were fully aware of the consequences of going behind Leafstar's back.

"Meet me at the training meadow after moonhigh tomorrow night." Brightmask mewed. Sunpaw nodded grimly. All sorts of objections were running through her mind but she voiced none of them, for now.

* * *

The next evening ceremonies were preformed. Icepaw became Icefur, and Skypaw became Skystorm. Rosekit and Branchkit were made apprentices as well.

When Moonhigh came, Brightmask left the medicine cat den and crept past Icefur and Skystorm who were sitting their vigil.

She was hoping to get some fighting training before Sunpaw arrived but when she got there Sunpaw was already waiting for her.

"You couldn't sleep either?" She asked. Brightmask nodded.

"So what are we going to start with, my training of yours?" Brightmask asked. Sunpaw looked up in surprise.

'You want me to train you?" The black cat nodded.

"How else am I going to be a warrior?" She asked.

"But I only know how to hunt, I can't-" Brightmask cut her off, knowing what the other cat was going to say.

"I know how to fight, but I need to know how to hunt." Sunpaw looked up at her again her eyes wide.

"You know how to fight? Like a real warrior?" Brightmask nodded

"Ever since my first day of training I've been teaching myself how to fight." She meowed. Sunpaw tried not to show how amazed she was as she started mentoring Brightmask.

"This is how you do a hunting crouch." Sunpaw said, bending down to the ground. Brightmask burst out laughing "A hunting crouch? You're kidding!" She meowed, gasping for breath. Sunpaw looked affronted.

"That's a hunting crouch, now it's your turn." Brightmask stopped laughing immediately. She had a feeble attempt at copying Sunpaw and then it was her new mentor's turn to laugh. Brightmask had such a great time that night she almost, forgot her losses.

* * *

**Come on people! Where are all those lovely reviews? The next chapter will be up soon but if you don't review I get sad and it makes updates slower! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**



The following morning Brightmask decided to practise what Sunpaw had taught her last night. She felt a little silly doing the hunting crouch, and pretending to creep up on prey, but she knew that it wasn't very different from her own imaginary enemies.

She was stalking a made-up mouse when a voice called out from the front of her den.

"Brightmask?" If cats could blush she would have been a vivid red. She brushed herself off and pretended that she had been sorting herbs.

"Yes?" She asked. It was Icefur. As usual Brightmask felt a swooping sensation in her heart, but with the pain she felt from the battle still there her feeling of happiness was hollow. He held up his paw. It had a deep gash in it.

She grabbed the cobwebs and marigold and pressed them on, taking more care than usual.

"Have you been alright?" He meowed anxiously. "I mean after…" He broke off awkwardly, not wanting to bring it up. Brightmask almost felt angry, but she liked him too much to really be annoyed so she just nodded.

"Would you like to come and collect herbs with me?" She asked hopefully. Almost too quickly he shook his head.

"I've already agreed to go hunting with Skystorm." He said. Skystorm was sitting with Rockclaw. They were talking together in the sun.

They looked so comfortable that Brightmask was envious of their happiness. Icefur walked away towards them. Skystorm looked like she had forgotten. She took her time getting up, and then tagged after Icefur half heartedly glancing after Rockclaw as Icefur padded through the exit.

Brightmask watched jealously, wondering why Icefur seemed to prefer other cat's company as opposed to hers.

* * *

That night Brightmask was late for Sunpaw. The flame coloured apprentice didn't mind much, but she made Brightmask's training come after hers.

"Okay, tell me what you would use for broken limbs." She meowed. Sunpaw thought for a long moment before replying,

"Broom?" Brightmask nodded and continued to bomb bard the fiery orange cat until the moon began to sink. Then it was her turn.

"Okay, I think you're ready to try and catch some real prey." Sunpaw told her. Brightmask's moonlit fur bristled with anticipation. "I want you to catch a mouse."

Excitedly, Brightmask ran off to obey. With all her senses tuned in on mice it wasn't long before she found one. She stepped lightly like she had practised, then sprang.

She felt the salty tang on blood in her mouth as she picked it up, but she was surprised when she realized that it wasn't as bad as she had imagined. Actually it isn't bad at all, she thought with a purr.

Two days later she could catch rabbits and voles too. It was sunhigh of the third day since she had started warrior training that Icefur came to see her again. This time it wasn't because he had hurt himself though. He led her through the forest to the clearing where she had first spoken to him.

"Why are we-" Brightmask began, but Icefur placed the tip of his tail upon her mouth.

"Do you remember when we met her that day many moons ago?" He asked. She nodded, she still remembered as clear as daylight. The celandine still grew there in the centre of the border.

"That day I fell in love with you, did you know that? He asked her. She looked up into his ocean blue eyes with hope and wonder. " And I still do." He meowed quietly for her ears alone. Emerald green eyes met sea-blue ones as she whispered back to him, feeling it with all of her heart,

"I love you too."

The breeze seemed to bring joy and happiness into their futures. Neither of them noticed the cat that watched in the shadows with a furious, jealous glare.

* * *

In the days that passed Brightmask found she had less and less time. Every morning she trained with Sunpaw and as soon as she "got up" she spent a little time with Icefur. Then she had medicine cat duties all day long.

She tried to get to know the other apprentices Rosepaw and Branchpaw in an effort to pick up training hints. With her days so full it was no wonder that she became careless when being with Icefur and training with Sunpaw, but one time was all that was needed to bring her down.

The halfmoon rose once again, as nature never changed. It went on while some grieved and others rejoiced. Brightmask found herself travelling once again to the moonstone without Snowhawk. Like always her dreams were strange and forbidding but this time they carried a different message.

* * *

_She was in DreamClan's forest but the stars were blocked out by tall trees with long branches. Then there was the grass, it was longer than typical grass, but that wasn't the only strange thing about it. _

_It grew; it grew so fast that in seconds Brightmask was trapped by the plant. She struggled, but there was no way to get free, nowhere to turn to._

"_DreamClan! Help me!" She yowled desperately, but there were only branches when she looked up and all was dark._

"_Beware the grass." Out of the shadows came the voice of DreamClan, mysterious, as always, carrying a message she could not understand._

* * *

That night she told Sunpaw about her dream.

"Aren't you going to tell Leafstar?" She asked. Brightmask shook her head.

"How?" She asked Sunpaw. The flaming orange cat shrugged.

"Okay, lets get back to training." She said. Brightmask nodded.

"So what are we-" She broke off Sunpaw wasn't listening anymore she was staring at something behind the black medicine cat's back. She whipped around to find Grasspaw. The brown apprentice approached her slowly, but each step she took had a purposeful spring to it. Her eyes held a winning expression and she purred evilly.

"Lets see, going behind the leaders back, a medicine cat falling in love, and DreamClan's dreams kept a secret? Leafstar will throw you out for sure!" She spat giving another chuckle.

Brightmask stepped back as the brown she-cat advanced. Her mind reeled in shock as she realized that Grasspaw was right. She couldn't go back and face her clan when her secrets were revealed.

Suddenly Grasspaw narrowed her eyes and came forward again, her claws unsheathed. Faced with the prospect of a battle, instinct kicked in and she was about to attack when Grasspaw leaned down towards her with a vicious growl.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated recently. Thankyou to all of my reviewers so far, and others, please review as well! I'll update much faster! If you don't review then I'll kill off either Sunpaw or Brightmask... Who do you like better? I know, I'm mean. Review or else!**


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**



"Why are you doing this Grasspaw?" Brightmask asked. The apprentice yowled in anger.

"Icefur is mine, you rotting lump of crowfood!" Brightmask shook her head in astonishment. Grasspaw liked Icefur?

"But he already loves me! He said so." She meowed. Grasspaw bared her teeth in a snarl of rage and leapt at the medicine cat.

Brightmask was unprepared and was rolled onto her back quickly. She felt terrified in a way. If Sunpaw went to get help then all would be revealed.

In a flash she remembered her fighting skills and flung the brown she-cat to the other side of the clearing. Free at last, Brightmask took off, ignoring Sunpaw's cries.

* * *

Grasspaw was furious; she should have had her! She was the one who was almost a warrior! Sunpaw stopped yowling at Brightmask when she realized that her friend was not going to come back. She turned around to face the clearing.

She took one look at the other wild apprentice and ran, but she was not fast enough. All the air was knocked out of her as Grasspaw sprang and pinned her down. Sunpaw had not yet learnt fighting and was easily overpowered.

"Breathe a word of what happed and I'll make crowfood out of you!" The brown cat growled. Sunpaw was scared, there was nothing she could do but agree.

Grasspaw let her up with a curt nod and took a few paces away before turning back to the cringing apprentice.

"On second thoughts." She leapt at Sunpaw and the last thing the flame coloured cat saw was Grasspaw's face, twisted into a brutal snarl.

* * *

When she could go no longer Brightmask collapsed into a hollow tree and slept. When she awoke she panicked at first, not realizing where she was, then the painful truth came crashing down on her. She was a loner, trespassing in SandClan territory.

She climbed out of the hollow and travelled through the sands of SandClan's hunting grounds, She wasn't skilled in sneaking around because she had never been trained properly as a warrior, so it wasn't long before she was found by a patrol. There were three cats and one was an apprentice.

They spotted her instantly and ran after her. She had never been a very good runner, so she was caught straight away.

The apprentice lagged behind and when he was closer she saw that he had a thin cut running down his foreleg. They were all carrying prey. At the smell of fresh kill Brightmask realized how hungry she was.

"What are you doing on our territory? Who are you?" A dusty coloured tom asked roughly. Brightmask could only stare at him through wide green eyes. What now?

* * *

Grasspaw dragged an unconscious Sunpaw back to camp, a plan already forming in her mind. When she was close enough to ShellClan's camp she began yowling loudly.

"Help! There's been an attack!" At once cats poured out of the camp.

"Great DreamClan! What happened?" cried Dappledstorm, running over to her apprentice.

"It was Brightmask! She led Sunpaw out of camp and then attacked her. It was lucky tat I saw her and when she attack I tried to defend her but Brightmask was strong. I think she might have hit her head on a rock." Grasspaw meowed, the last bit referring to Sunpaw.

Dappledstorm's face was pure shock.

"Then who will look after her?" Grasspaw shook her head.

"I don't know." She mewed. Together they brought Sunpaw into the camp. Then Grasspaw went to Leafstar's den and told her the story. Leafstar was silent for a long moment.

"I find this very hard to believe, I know she was unstable with the deaths of her mentor and brother but to commit all of those crimes and then attack a friend? I don't think I believe you." She mewed, looking Grasspaw straight in the eyes.

Grasspaw didn't hesitate, leapt at Leafstar and pinned her down. Leafstar struggled but Grasspaw was too strong.

"How are you so strong?" Leafstar gasped. Then her eyes narrowed in anger. "I will have you exiled for this!" She hissed up at the brown apprentice. Grasspaw responded by swiping her paws across Leafstar's neck.

She got up and waited as Leafstar's body went into a trance and woke up before pinning her down again. Leafstar snarled in rage but there was nothing she could do.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked. "There is no way you will become leader after me even if you kill me and hide the evidence." Grasspelt just laughed.

"Do you think I'm stupid? No; you are going to do everything that I tell you to do!" She meowed.

"I would rather die, and if I kill myself with you beside my body and that won't look too good will it?" Leafstar meowed quietly. Grasspaw eyes gleamed dangerously.

"No. But you won't because I have your sister." She purred. Leafstar looked horrified.

"You don't, your just bluffing!" She meowed, but it sounded like she was trying to convince herself as well.

"On no, I have Sunpaw unconscious and all it would take is one swipe across there neck and…" Grasspelt trailed off threateningly.

Leafstar closed her eyes in fear for her younger sister, and then looked up at Grasspaw knowing that the brown queen spoke the truth.

"Alright." She swallowed. "Tell me what to do."

* * *

**Thank you reviewers! Is that an interesting twist? Were you expecting that? I can still kill off Sunpaw if you don't review! We are getting into dark times now. And where is Brightmask going? Will she survive SandClan? Who knows? I do! And you can find out if you review!**


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**



Brightmask wondered if they would believe her if she said that she was a medicine cat going to help someone, but she decided not to risk it.

"Well?" The tom pressed, glaring at her. To buy her self some time she bent down and licked her ruffled chest fur.

As she did, she saw the thin white claw mark on her throat against her black pelt. She also noticed the wound on the apprentice's leg. Then she had an idea of what to tell them.

"My name is Nightclaw." She meowed. "I'm a loner and I'm no danger to your clan." She began. "If you'll give me free passage through your territory and a meal, I'll heal your leg." She told them, nodding her head towards the apprentice.

The young cat looked relieved, but the rest of the patrol was doubtful.

"Why should we trust you?" They asked. Brightmask searched her mind frantically for an answer, but she was saved by the apprentice.

"Oh, please? My leg really hurts." He whined. Brightmask was disgusted by his weakness but she was careful not to let this show, as one of the cats let his resolve falter.

"Alright." He said, his dark brown fur laid flat again, fairly convinced that the she-cat would not be a threat. Brightmask nodded and bent down to inspect the wound. She winced; it was worse than she had expected.

Suddenly she had a flashback to the day she had healed Icefur's leg. Her insides clenched as she remembered him and she closed her mouth to stop her pain escaping. SHe blinked slowly and when she reopened her eyes her pain had vanished from sight.

"Get me some marigold and cobwebs." She meowed. The patrol of SandClan cats didn't move, but the cat that had agreed to her plea for help nodded to one of the queens. The she-cat chosen gave Brightmask an irritated glare before walking off.

When she came back she tossed them ungrasiously at her feet. Brightmask was annoyed but there was nothing she could do. She grabbed the herbs and applied them to the small cat's leg. He was very grateful.

"Thankyou so much!" He purred. She was surprised, but appreciative. No one in ShellClan had ever thanked her before. He grabbed a large amount of prey and dropped it all at her paws.

"Graypaw!" The dark furred cat rebuked. The apprentice looked up.

"I'll hunt twice as much to make up for it!" He promised. The SandClan cat hesitated, looked at Graypaw's leg then nodded. In case they changed their minds,

Brightmask grabbed the prey and ran off in the direction just past Highstones. At the top she paused, looking down upon the territories she had grown up in, and then left them forever, into the lands beyond.

* * *

"Then, from this day forward you shall be known as Grasspelt." Leafstar meowed, but her voice lacked its usual conviction for a new warrior. She looked down at the traitor hate in her eyes for not only Grasspelt, but for herself for being so weak.

As she jumped down a yowl from the medicine cat den rang out across the clearing. "Leafstar! Come quickly, Sunpaw's awake!" Leafstar raced across the clearing faster that she knew was possible into the den.

Gingerwing; her mother crouched over a slightly dazed Sunpaw.

"Where's Brightmask?" Sunpaw mumbled looking up at Leafstar. "Grasspaw!" She yowled as loudly as she could and tried to scramble away.

Then Grasspelt really did appear. She glared at Leafstar and then at Sunpaw. Sunpaw realized her mistake and sat up.

"Leafstar?" she asked bounding over to her sister. Leafstar positioned herself in between Grasspelt and her sister.

"Its alright, I'm here now." Leafstar purred and rasped her tongue over her younger sister's ears. Suddenly she felt her sister body go rigid. She looked up and saw Sunpaw staring at Grasspelt fearfully.

"Gingerwing, you should probably go." Leafstar meowed quietly. Gingerwing turned and walked away but she could not resist a curious glance over her shoulder as she left the den. Leafstar turned to Sunpaw.

"Tell me what really happened." Grasspelt opened her mouth, but Leafstar snapped at her.

"I'm not asking you!" She said it with such hate that Grasspelt stepped back, almost forgetting what control she had. Sunpaw began speaking. She told the whole truth thinking that even if she got in trouble it would be worth it if Grasspelt were exiled.

"Just exile her please Leafstar!" She pleaded. Leafstar shook her head sadly. "I can't."

"What?" Mewed Sunpaw in shock. "But your leader and she's an apprentice." But Leafstar was still shaking her head.

"No, a warrior."

"Is it Grassbrain or something? It would fit." Sunpaw sneered, momentarily forgetting her fear. Grasspelt took a step forward as if to attack and Sunpaw shrank away again in fright.

"It's Grasspelt!" The brown queen spat angrily and turned her back on the orange cat. Sunpaw took the chance to get away. She ran quickly to the apprentice den, but before she made it Grasspelt stood in her way.

"Come here." She meowed quietly and padded to the other side of the clearing. Sunpaw sighed and followed. Grasspelt unsheathed her claws and they glinted silver in the sunlight.

"See these?" She asked. "They have killed before and if you breathe a word I won't hesitate to use them again." She growled. Sunpaw gulped and nodded.

"Good." Grasspelt snarled and padded away.

* * *

**Thank you for those who did review! I'll let Sunpaw and Brightmask live, for now... Who is your favourite charecter now? If you tell me I might be able to focus more on them in the chapters coming up. Did you like Graypaw? A little unbelieveable I know but its all for the plot. Please review! **


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**



Brightmask walked on and on until at last she ran into more trouble. She was a long way away from the clans now, and she had started to get hungry again. She knew that she couldn't get food from others all the time, and that she would have to hunt for herself soon.

She opened her mouth to scent the air like she had been taught but she wasn't very good. She had had only less than two moons of training and that was with an apprentice as her mentor, not that Sunpaw wasn't good, but she hadn't had enough training herself to teach very well.

All Brightmask could smell was bird and she didn't know what type it was. However it was better that nothing so she began to track her chosen prey. It didn't take her long to pinpoint the exact location of the bird.

It was black and white against the yellow grass so it wasn't hard. Then she realized that she had forgotten how to stalk a bird.

Brightmask racked her brains, but she just couldn't remember. Was it a rabbit or bird that heard you? Then she recalled Sunpaw saying; _'A mouse will feel you, a rabbit will hear you.' _

That sorted out her first question but it didn't tell her how to stalk it. At last she decided that she would just have a go. She went down and crept closer and closer until she was only two foxlengths away. Then she sprang, and missed.

Brightmask looked after her prey in irritation. She had been so close! Suddenly she felt a whoosh of air behind her.

It was luck that she leapt to the side of the black and white bird as it tried to peck her. What was this? Prey that was a predator?

Brightmask was bewildered but she didn't have time to think as the bird came down again, aiming for her throat. She ducked but not low enough. The full force of the swooping bird caught her on the forehead, and then all was black.

* * *

When Brightmask came round she wasn't fully aware of where she was. There were no forest scents, but she could smell Twolegs.

She could hear tin and other Twolegs things clanging about and when she opened her eyes it was to the roof of a cage.

She tried to get up but she was far too weak so she lay there for a while thinking about how she might have gotten here. When she was ready she sat up slowly and observed her surroundings.

She almost fell back again in surprise. She was in a twoleg den! She was scared but curious at the same time. She had been told about twolegs but she had never seen them.

"So your awake now, that's good." Brightmask whirled around and saw a golden she-cat sitting there with one paw raised, washing itself.

Brightmask wondered what to do. Should she snarl or be friendly? She decided friendly because she wasn't really in a position to fight. But then again the gold cat might be a threat.

"Who are you and where am I?" She asked warily. The kittypet blinked.

"My name is Flick and you're in a house. Don't you know that? What's your name?" She asked and then continued without waiting for an answer.

"I bet you have a story to tell! How did you get lost? Where do you live?" Flick meowed. Brightmask was uncertain.

Flick was nice enough but her story was too strange for a kittypet even a kind one. Suddenly she remembered the name she had made up for herself on the moor.

'I'm Nightclaw and I'm a loner." She told Flick.

"A loner?" The gold cat asked. "What's that? How did you get hurt?"

"A loner is a cat that lives by themselves and not a warrior kittypet or rouge." The black cat now known as Nightclaw, told Flick. Flick screwed up her face in puzzlement.

"You know a lot about that, why do you call yourself a loner though? Why not something that sounds nicer like a wanderer or something? A warrior sounds the best, do you know how to be a warrior?" Flick chattered.

Nightclaw hesitated. Flick was very unlikely to realize the truth so she told her about being a warrior. Flick was so amazed that she forgot that Nightclaw had said she was a loner.

"Wow!" The gold cat mewed. "You must of…" But she was interrupted by footsteps approaching.

"Oh, here comes my owner." Flick meowed. "You'll probably get to stay here until your owner comes to fetch you."

'An owner!' Nightclaw yowled. "Didn't you hear what I just said? I'm a loner not a kittypet! I need to get to a forest."

Flick looked bewildered but there was no time to explain as the twoleg had rounded the corner. Nightclaw watched with fearful eyes, but Flick jumped down and circled the creature's legs.

She was astounded but had no time to dwell on it as the twoleg turned its attention to her. Nightclaw shrank back as the twoleg poked it stick like things through the bars. The creature howled in annoyance and opened the cage.

* * *

Once Grasspelt had left Sunpaw entered the apprentice den. It was the middle of the day so all of the apprentices were there.

"You guys!" Sunpaw hissed quietly. "Come with me." Lilypaw and Rosepaw lifted their head from where they lay resting and Branchpaw yawned sleepily but they followed her anyway.

She led them over to the back of the den. "What do you think about Brightmask?" She asked them. All three apprentices were instantly more alert.

"What do you mean?" Rosepaw asked warily. Sunpaw paused. How should she put it?

"About what happened." Branchpaw stepped towards her.

"If we are heard talking about this we'll get our ears ripped off! You know Leafstar has forbidden us to talk about it!" He growled softly. "I don't have any idea really. She was nice enough but I didn't really know her very well." He added.

"I don't think she is guilty." Lilypaw mewed quietly, casting a frightened look over her shoulder.

"But what can we do?" Rosepaw impatiently. "We are only apprentices."

"I know but I have an idea." Sunpaw told them. The eyes of all the apprentices rested upon her and she would feel the weight of their expectations in the air.

"What if we started up our own mini clan within ShellClan?" She suggested.

"For what purpose?" Branchpaw asked. Sunpaw lowered her voice even further so that they all had to lean in to hear.

"Brightmask will have to come back sometime won't she?" She meowed.

"How do you know that?" Rosepaw asked.

"I had a dream." She explained. "It told me that the Brightness was coming back under the cover of night. The brightness must be Brightmask so she will come back sometime at night." All three of them were awed.

"Wow." Rosepaw breathed. Before anything else could happen a terrified voice cried out in horror.

"Petalkit is missing!" This made Sunpaw even more determined. Now that there weren't many kits in the clan and one of their warriors was a traitor she needed to help Brightmask more than ever.

She sighed and went to search for the missing kit but something told her that Petalkit would not be found.

* * *

**What do you think? I'm sorry its been a while since I updated. Review and updates come quicker! Did you like the prophecy Sunpaw received? She's really becoming an important charecter, but now its going to focus back to Nightclaw/Brightmask. Review! **


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**



Nightclaw could not have been more thankful. As soon as the gap was wide enough she squeezed out and ran for freedom.

As she dashed through the twoleg den she suddenly felt someone beside her. It was Flick but before she had time to say something another twoleg appeared.

It was too late to stop so both cats; black and golden skidded through the twoleg's legs. It screeched in furry, but could do nothing.

"The way out is over here!" Flick hissed at her. Flick went through a little door in the entrance to the twoleg den. Nightclaw stared after her. It was like she had vanished! Then Flick's head appeared again.

"Come on! Its easy." She urged. Nightclaw padded forward and placed one tentative paw on the place where Flick had just disappeared. Then she pressed forward and to her surprise it opened a little. Once again Flick pushed her head through the door.

"They'll be here soon!" She warned. Sure enough voices were coming closer. Nightclaw braced herself and plunged through the flap. It swung open as she jumped and she landed on the other side with a thud. When she was safely on the other side she followed Flick through the garden. She was going to say goodbye when Flick spoke up.

"I know the way to a forest if you like." She said. Nightclaw nodded enthusiastically. A forest was better than a twoleg place any day.

The forest was very different from the place where ShellClan had lived in, yet it had a welcoming scent.

Instinctively she knew that this would be her new home. Suddenly she wondered. Was it a sign from DreamClan that they wanted her to be here? Did it mean that she was forgiven, or had DreamClan abandoned her forever?

She said goodbye to Flick, lost in her own thoughts. Nightclaw explored the forest thoroughly before going to sleep that night. She wanted to make sure that there were no hidden dangers before letting her guard down, but apart from the occasional twoleg she could find nothing that could harm her.

The forest wasn't very big compared to the clan's territory, but it was enough for her. The next day Flick came along to see if she was still there.

"That was so much fun yesterday!" Flick meowed excitedly. Nightclaw was amazed. Yesterday had been many things, but she wouldn't have said fun was one of them.

Nightclaw and Flick spent the day telling each other stories of their past. For Nightclaw it was really telling stories because there was no way to tell Flick the truth.

* * *

On the third day Flick brought some other kittypets to meet her. Nightclaw told them about her loner life. Hope was the only one who was interested. When all the others left apart from Flick she stayed.

"Can I be a warrior?" She asked shyly. Nightclaw hesitated. How could a kittypet be a warrior?

"You have to be an apprentice first." She warned her. Hope nodded.

"I don't mind." Flick had been listening in.

"That's a great idea! Will you teach us Nightclaw?" She asked. Nightclaw eyed them doubtfully, but nodded. What harm could it do?

"First of all you'll have to change your names." She meowed. Now it was their turn to look worried, but they both agreed.

"It has to be something ending in 'paw', like Treepaw, Heartpaw or something like that. Think about it tonight and meet me here tomorrow sunhigh." She told them.

Both were thoughtful as they walked home. Nightclaw went to her den, anticipating the next day.

Nightclaw awoke at sunhigh. At first she didn't know where she was, then she remembered everything that had happened. Suddenly she realized the time and yesterday evening's promise. She got up with a start and ran to meet Flick and Hope.

"Where have you been?" Hope asked. Nightclaw paused for a moment and then she told them why.

"Have you thought about a name?" she asked. They both nodded. "And?" She asked.

"I was thinking maybe Dreampaw?" Hope meowed. Nightclaw thought for a while.

'That might work but it doesn't really fit. What about Hopepaw? No not that either…" Nightclaw trailed off, observing Hope.

"What about…" Hope didn't know so she looked at the sky with thoughtful eyes. "Wishpaw." She whispered, and then repeated it to Nightclaw and Flick. Nightclaw studied Hope a moment longer before nodding.

"Yes. That's perfect." All of them were silent for a minuet, and then Flick spoke up.

"What about me?" Flick asked. Nightclaw turned her attention to her.

"Have got any ideas?" She asked. Flick nodded.

"I thought perhaps something like Yellowpaw or Sunpaw but I don't know." She said. Nightclaw froze. Sunpaw?

Suddenly she remembered all that she had left behind in her old home. A pang of sorrow ran through her veins and she shook her head to clear it. Flick thought that she was shaking her head to her suggestions.

"Oh, okay." She meowed. Nightclaw looked up again, startled. Then she noticed Flicks golden fur as if seeing it for the first time.

"That's it!" She meowed.

"What?" Flick mewed eagerly.

'Goldpaw!" Nightclaw cried in delight. The eagerness on Flick's face died and for a moment Nightclaw thought she didn't like it, but then the gold cat nodded.

They all stood still as a calm acceptance flowed through them, and then they all felt that they had at last found a place where they could belong.

Nightclaw decided not to have a naming ceremony and as she walked to a good training area she had found the other evening she felt a thrill of excitement run through her. She was actually going to train some cats to be warriors. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice a cat step out in front of her.

"Hello!" a voice meowed. Nightclaw almost yowled in shock as she looked up. Right in front of her stood a snow-white cat with a silver tail, silver socks and a silver moon shape on her forehead. The cat was wearing an odd expression.

"Hi." Nightclaw mewed awkwardly. Goldpaw and Wishpaw came up behind her.

"My name's Fiona, what's your name?" The white cat asked. Nightclaw looked at her strangely and answered.

"I'm Nightclaw but isn't that a twoleg name?" The other cat paused then said.

"I know, I was just kidding, my name is Cheese." Nightclaw was still doubtful but she kept her mouth shut. Wishpaw didn't.

""Your name isn't cheese it's…" She was interrupted be Cheese,

"So what are you doing here?" She asked with a meaningful look at Wishpaw. Wishpaw seemed puzzled, but Goldpaw cast a scornful glance at the white cat. She wondered what it was about. In an answer to Cheese's question she told her about warrior training. Cheese's face lit up,

"Can I…" She broke off listening. A voice was calling her, it was a twoleg but all of the cats could make out the words.

"Mouse! Come out Mouse, where are you Mouse?" Cheese face fell again and if she could have gone red she would have. She paused a moment then ran, as hard as she could in the direction of the twolegs.

Nightclaw gazed after her in bewilderment then turned to Goldpaw and Wishpaw.

"What was that all about?" she asked. Goldpaw shook her head.

"When ever she sees someone new, she tries to tell them that her name isn't Mouse but it is." She meowed.

"What's so bad about the name Mouse?" Nightclaw asked, but even as she spoke she knew that it wasn't true. Mouse was the worst name possible for a cat.

"She is really embarrassed about it that's all." Goldpaw mewed uncomfortably. Nightclaw knew that there was more to it than that, but she kept her mouth shut

"Lets go then." She meowed and started to walk again.

* * *

**Here's the next update! Sorry about the cats understanding the twoleg at the end but not at the start. That was my pathetic attempt at humour. Cheese. I had to have them understand the twoleg to find out her real name. Hope you liked it anway! I thought you guys would like this chapter because it had new cats and a new sort of feeling to it rather than just he usual clan stuff. Please, please review with a catnip scented cherry on top! **


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**



Nightclaw was unsure how to start. What could she show them first? Then she remembered that they were kittypets, so it was unlikely that their cat skills altogether would be up to scratch.

"Okay." She meowed slowly, thinking what to say. "First of all, we'll practise jumping."

'Oh, that's easy." Goldpaw meowed and crouched down for a leap. She jumped four kitten lengths then turned around and said; "see?"

Nightclaw just stared at her. Nearly everything she had done was wrong. Her crouch wasn't close enough together, her legs weren't tensed enough and she only leapt four kitten lengths.

Then she knew what she had to do. After jumping she showed them a hunting crouch and how to stalk a mouse. They seemed to enjoy it and Nightclaw found that her techniques weren't as perfect as they had seemed so in the end it was like they had all mentored each other. After training, Nightclaw sat in the clearing and told them about being in a clan.

"How come you now so much about the clans?" Goldpaw asked Nightclaw flinched she hadn't expected her new apprentice to be that sharp.

"Uh, my mother came from one.' She invented quickly. Wishpaw had looked up when Goldpaw had questioned her, but now she looked back down. Goldpaw was not so easily convinced however she looked away again too.

When the sun sank she said goodbye to them both. Wishpaw went home, but Goldpaw stayed.

"Aren't you going home too?" Nightclaw asked. Goldpaw shook her head.

"You won't get rid of me that easy." She meowed, "Tell me the truth about the clans." On the outside Nightclaw's expression was calm but on the inside she was panicking.

'What do you mean?" She asked the golden cat. Goldpaw looked slightly hurt.

"Come on Nightclaw, you can tell me, I promise. I thought we were friends?" she mewed. Nightclaw studied the cat in front of her carefully. Goldpaw stood there tall and proud. To buy herself some time she licked a forepaw then looked directly at the gold furred cat.

"You not going to give up, are you?" She asked. A gleam of hope entered Goldpaw's eyes. Nightclaw sighed.

"Very well then, come with me and I'll tell you everything." Goldpaw's eyes shone with triumph then faltered slightly as she asked,

"For real this time?" Nightclaw nodded.

"Yes, this time it'll be the truth." Black cat and golden padded off side by side into the setting sun. With the wind there was a promise, a hint of hope and happiness for their futures.

* * *

A white cat picked her way through the shady forest. Her fur shone in the rising sunlight, but on the inside she was dull and cold. What was the use in going to find the black cat anyway?

Now that they knew that her name was Mouse. Still, it seemed as if there was an unknown force pulling as her paws as she trudged through the mud. By the time she found Nightclaw her silver socks were brown.

"Nightclaw?" she hissed through clenched teeth. She had absolutely no idea what she was doing. The black shadow that lay sleeping stirred, sat up the blinked at the cat in front of her.

"Yeah?" She mumbled sleepily, then her eyes widened when she saw who it was.

"You know the warrior stuff you told me about yesterday? C-could you? Would; would you?" Some how she couldn't get the words out. What if Nightclaw said no?

"Yes?" The black cat asked patiently. Mouse took a deep breath.

"I was wondering if you would teach me how to be a warrior." She meowed nervously. There, it was out she had done it, now it was up to Nightclaw.

Nightclaw blinked again. It wasn't another dream was it? She dug her paws in to the ground. She could feel the wet mud around her feet. It seemed real enough. Three cats who wanted to be warriors in two day's. Wow.

Nightclaw nodded her head to the white cat. Mouse could hardly contain her excitement. She was going to be a warrior!

"You'll have to be an apprentice first so try to think of a two part name, but the last part has to be 'paw'." Nightclaw meowed. Mouse gaped at her dumbfounded.

"You mean I get to change my name?" she mewed. She had been tormented so much by that name. Did she really at last have a chance to be known as something else? Nightclaw purred deeply.

"Yes." Mouse's head span at the wide range of names she could choose. What would it be?

"Can I be Purplemistpaw?" She asked. Nightclaw stared at her and sighed.

"Didn't you hear what I said before?" she asked. Mouse cocked her head.

'Yes?" she said, uncertainty in her gaze.

"That's got three parts to it, you can only have two. You could be Purplepaw." Nightclaw suggested. Mouse shook her head.

"What are the others names?" She asked.

"Goldpaw and Wishpaw." She answered. Mouse thought for a moment.

"What about Silverpaw?" she asked. Nightclaw purred.

"Yes that's fine Silverpaw it is." Silverpaw's eyes danced in delight and for the first time in her life felt that she had found a friend.

Silverpaw followed Nightclaw through the forest to the training area where Goldpaw and Wishpaw were waiting.

"Where have you…" She trailed off staring at Silverpaw. Silverpaw kneaded the ground nervously.

"What are you doing here?" Goldpaw hissed. Nightclaw watched in amazement. Why was Goldpaw being so hostile?

'Nightclaw invited me." Silverpaw meowed uncomfortably. Goldpaw stared at her for a long moment then she flicked her tail in the direction of her house.

"Come with me." Nightclaw followed her through the bushes. Silverpaw put one tentative paw forward. Should she go with them? Her unspoken question was answered by Goldpaw.

"Stay where you are. Wishpaw keep an eye on her." she spat. Silverpaw stepped back hurt, but what was she expecting from Goldpaw? She knew that the golden cat wouldn't change. Maybe she shouldn't have come at all.

When Nightclaw returned would she hate her too? She stepped forward again. Should she follow them?

Wishpaw regarded her carefully for the moment. It would be so easy to get past Wishpaw in awhile and listen into Nightclaw and Goldpaw's conversation before Wishpaw noticed.

Then she remembered Nightclaw who had treated her like a friend. That might be thrown away if she betrayed her trust. She sighed and sat down again. _Why oh why does my name have to be Mouse?_

**Here's the next chapter! Come on everyone! Where are the reviews? Thankyou very very much to those who did. Something bad will happen to Silverpaw if you don't review! Who (So far) is your favourite out of the three Wishpaw, Goldpaw and Silverpaw? What do you think about all of these kittypets wanting to be warriors? Is it just curiosity and a game to them or do they truly have potential to be warriors? Only I know, so review to get the next chapter! **

* * *


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**



Nightclaw followed Goldpaw through the forest to a clearing bordered by ferns. Goldpaw lay down in the middle and motioned for Nightclaw to do the same.

"What was that all about?" The black she-cat asked. Goldpaw's eyes hardened in a way that was very out of her character.

"That was Mouse, you can't hang around with her." She answered.

"What's wrong with her?" Nightclaw meowed. Goldpaw narrowed her eyes.

"Mouse is a bad name for a cat and other cats will start to talk if you're seen with her." Nightclaw was surprised. Goldpaw didn't seem like the type to care what someone else thought.

"Does it matter?" She asked. Goldpaw nodded vigorously. Nightclaw was stumped. Goldpaw really didn't like Mouse. Somehow she thought there was more to it than just a bad name.

"A name doesn't change anything about who the cat is really." Goldpaw hesitated, and then nodded slightly. Nightclaw went on.

"Mouse is alright, she is just another cat. I'm sure you might be friends if you got to know her." She insisted. Goldpaw shook her head.

"I already know her." Nightclaw was puzzled. "And? What's she like?" She asked. Goldpaw shifted her paws in the ground.

"Its hard to explain, but trust me." Goldpaw meowed. Nightclaw looked up to the sky wondering what to say to that, then she remembered when she had told Goldpaw her secret, and shook her head.

"No Goldpaw, I trusted you with my secrets, now its your turn to trust me. Mouse is a good cat; give her a chance." She meowed.

Goldpaw looked troubled but there was nothing she could do. She followed Nightclaw back to where both Silverpaw and Wishpaw waited. Could she have been wrong about Mouse?

"Okay, lets get started." Nightclaw meowed, striding over to Mouse. Silverpaw's dull face let up slightly as Nightclaw walked over to her. What was Nightclaw thinking?

"Silverpaw, I'll start off by teaching you what Goldpaw and Wishpaw learnt yesterday." Nightclaw told her. Silverpaw breathed a sigh of relief.

So Nightclaw didn't hate her, but how much did Goldpaw tell her? She looked over to the golden cat, but saw no answers.

"Silverpaw are you listening to me?" Nightclaw asked impatiently. Following Silverpaw's gaze to Goldpaw, puzzled. What on earth was up with them? Silverpaw shook her head and turned her attention to Nightclaw.

'This is how you crouch down when preparing for a long jump." Nightclaw told her. Silverpaw watched carefully and tried to copy her. To her surprise it was much harder that it looked and it was very different from her own lopsided one.

Goldpaw looked on deep in thought. Silverpaw was invading her special spot on Nightclaw's friend list. What could she do? She sighed because she knew there was nothing she could do.

Much as she loathed her Goldpaw could never hurt Silverpaw again and if she threatened her Silverpaw would tell Nightclaw. So Goldpaw looked on; jealously clear in her eyes.

* * *

The next day all four of them met again at sunhigh. They had not been training long before there was some commotion in the bushes. It was a large group of cats. Nightclaw took in their scent and noted that they were all kittypets.

"What do you want?" Nightclaw asked them evenly. The kittypets whispered to each other, giggling a little. It took a great effort not to roll her eyes, they were behaving so stupidly.

Then a light brown queen spoke up. Her fur was medium length, a little on the long side and she had hazel-green eyes.

"We were just wondering what Hope and Flick were doing.' She asked. She looked at all the cats in turn, leaving out Silverpaw. To Nightclaw's surprise Goldpaw didn't correct their names. She looked slightly nervous as she told them,

"We are doing some training, Nightclaw is teaching us." She meowed.

"Cool! Can we watch?" A white cat asked. Nightclaw eyed her doubtfully. The cat's blue eyes seemed to be laughing, but there couldn't be anything wrong with watching so she agreed.

Another darker brown cat gave them a strange look and walked away with a few companions. The white cat, the light brown queen and another two cats stayed and watched.

That day they didn't preform their best as they were nervous, but eventually they all got used to it. Wishpaw in particular seemed very jumpy and kept casting glances at the watching cats.

Then group of cats came back again the following morning and over the next few days they stood there watching, then at last Nightclaw couldn't take it.

She couldn't stand having them there just watching all day, so on the fifth sun of them coming she finally asked them to train with her.

"You can change your names and you learn good moves for fights." She told them. The light brown tabby shook her head straight away but the others were thoughtful.

"Can I just have a name?" The tabby asked. Nightclaw nodded.

"Okay, we will do the training." The other three cats meowed but they didn't seem serious enough about it.

"Its not just a game its real stuff." She warned them. They all nodded, so she agreed. The light brown queen became Emeraldpaw, Moonpaw was the white cat, and Flowerpaw and Shadowpaw were the other two. Emeraldpaw left after she got her name but the others stayed.

"Alright then, Can you help me teach these three?" She asked Silverpaw, Wishpaw and Goldpaw. It could be part of their assessment she thought, to teach them all that they had learnt so far. The three apprentices nodded.

"Silverpaw and Wishpaw, can you teach Flowerpaw and can you teach Shadowpaw, Goldpaw?" She asked them. "I'll take Moonpaw." They nodded and split up to train the other cats. Nightclaw led Moonpaw to a shady area away from the others.

* * *

**Hi again! Sorry its been so long since the last update. Thankyou so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! **

**These chapters are going to be a lot slower pace but I hope you like them! This chapter isn't my best I know but please review anyway! Its holidays now so I can update more frequently, but only with reviews!**


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**



"Okay Moonpaw, first of all let me show you a hunting crouch." Nightclaw meowed. Moonpaw nodded, looking nervous and then tried to copy Nightclaw.

"See if you can go lower." She meowed, but she could see that Moonpaw was already straining herself.

"That's enough for now then, lets try jumping." She told her new apprentice.

Moonpaw got up watching her intently as she showed her the correct position for a long distance leap.

"Now copy me." She meowed. Moonpaw tried to imitate her, but her back legs weren't all that long and when she jumped it was half the distance Nightclaw could do.

"That wasn't quite right, but you're doing really well." Nightclaw told her. Moonpaw was disappointed, but she nodded and watched Nightclaw demonstrated once again.

Moonpaw gathered up her limbs, put all the energy she could find into them and leapt. Nightclaw watched with growing concern. Moonpaw just couldn't make the jump. How could she do her cat training is she couldn't pounce upon her prey?

"That's, good keep practicing, I'm going to check on the others." Nightclaw meowed and padded away. Moonpaw watched her walk away with frustration. This wasn't going the way she had planned. Why wasn't Nightclaw impressed?

Suddenly Moonpaw felt apprehension. What if she could never become a warrior? She measured the distance again and leapt. It was better that the last, but it still didn't go far enough, She sighed. Would she ever make it?

* * *

Nightclaw wanted to check on the original apprentices. She wasn't sure that they were ready, but it was good practise for them.

They were also much better than normal clan apprentices for the time she trained them, she thought, but she wasn't very experienced so she didn't really know.

Sunlight blasted her fur, making it appear golden for a moment as she travelled through forest, but then a cloud drifted across ever so gently blocking it out.

Nightclaw found Silverpaw, Wishpaw and Flowerpaw first. Wishpaw was standing to one side watching the sky while Silverpaw was showing Flowerpaw how to stalk mice.

"How's Flowerpaw going?" Nightclaw asked Wishpaw. The black and white apprentice started and jumped around to face her.

"Huh? What?" She meowed, "Oh hi Nightclaw, what did you say?" Nightclaw repeated her question, but Wishpaw looked very uncertain as she answered.

"Yeah, um she's doing really well." Nightclaw sighed and walked over to Silverpaw instead.

Flowerpaw was trying to practise her stalking but when she saw Nightclaw she sat up unsteadily and meowed.

"Hi!" she looked extremely nervous, very much like an apprentice on their first day. Nightclaw nodded hello to her.

"You seem to be doing really well, your stalking is really coming along." She turned to Silverpaw.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked. Silverpaw was puzzled, but she followed Nightclaw anyway. Flowerpaw was looking very unsure of herself.

"Wishpaw!" She called across the clearing. Wishpaw looked over, her white fur looking like a patch of snow against the muddy ground.

"Can you train Flowerpaw for a while?" She asked. Wishpaw looked extremely scared.

"Train her what?" She meowed in a panicky way.

"Just correct her mouse stalking technique if it's wrong." Nightclaw mewed.

Flowerpaw rolled her eyes in exasperation. Nightclaw understood why, even though it was disrespectful. She nodded in acknowledgement with unsmiling eyes, and then padded off.

"How is Flowerpaw doing?" Nightclaw asked her apprentice.

"Really well actually, she had mastered the first jump, started rabbit stalking and as you saw before mouse stalking." Silverpaw replied enthusiastically. Nightclaw nodded.

"And how much mentoring has Wishpaw done?" she asked, though from seeing the black and white cat before she thought she knew the answer.

"A little bit?" Silverpaw meowed. Nightclaw just looked at her.

"How much?" she repeated. Silverpaw looked down.

"Okay not much." But it didn't sound convincing. She gazed up into Nightclaw's eyes that stared at her knowingly and sighed.

"None." Nightclaw just nodded and let her mind wander. If Wishpaw hadn't done anything then Silverpaw really was doing well for a first time mentor. She would be ready to be a warrior soon.

"Alright, lets go back, but I want you to make sure Wishpaw has a turn at mentoring as well." Nightclaw meowed. Silverpaw nodded.

"I'm going to find Goldpaw now so good luck!" Nightclaw told her. A mischievous glint appeared in Silverpaw's eyes.

"Thanks; if I have to persuade Wishpaw to be a mentor I'll need it!" She purred. Nightclaw's eyes sparkled for a moment before she nodded and padded off.

* * *

** Hi again! Sorry there is not much happening in this chapter, I'll try to get the next one up soon. There won't be much excitment until about chapter 16 but please review anyway! The next few chapters will be about training, and perhaps a message from DreamClan. **

**Okay, I have a question. What do you think Nightclaw is supposed to do here? What do you think is going to happen next? I'm just curious as to how predictable my storyline is. Tell me what you think! This is about halfway of the story. Review for the second half!**


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**



When she found Shadowpaw and her golden mentor, both were concentrating so intensely that they didn't notice her. An idea came to her in a flash. If she hid and watched she would be able to have a better idea of how they were going.

As Nightclaw studied them more carefully she realized just how good both her apprentices were.

Goldpaw was teaching Shadowpaw how to climb a tree. That usually would have meant that Shadowpaw had already learnt all of the stalking techniques and jumps. She watched for a while longer before showing herself.

"Goldpaw!" She greeted her friend. Shadowpaw almost lost her grip on the tree and Goldpaw jumped up in surprise.

"Hi Nightclaw." She mewed after she had recovered from her initial shock. "I didn't know you were coming." She continued, licking her fur a few times to regain her composure.

"I just wanted to see how Shadowpaw was doing, can you show me what you've learnt so far?" Nightclaw asked. Goldpaw looked slightly taken aback but she nodded and asked Shadowpaw to demonstrate how to stalk a mouse.

Shadowpaw was nervous but she did it perfectly. Nightclaw watched with growing amazement as Shadowpaw preformed all the hunting techniques with ease.

"Have you ever hunted before?" Nightclaw asked calmly, her face betraying nothing of the astonishment she felt. If Shadowpaw knew how good she was she might become lazy. Shadowpaw shook her head.

"Was my stalking alright?" she asked nervously. Nightclaw looked at her for a long moment before nodding.

"Now I want you to try and catch some real prey." She meowed. A flash of excitement crossed Shadowpaw's face as she nodded again and raced off.

"How, by DreamClan did you do that?" Nightclaw yowled.

"What do you mean? Am I doing alright?" Goldpaw asked anxiously. Nightclaw stopped and stared at her friend. Great DreamClan; did she think that she was doing badly?

"Are you doing alright?' She repeated, astounded. "Do you know what you have taught her today?" Goldpaw shook her head, looking more nervous by the second.

"Half a moon's training is what you have taught you apprentice in one day. How did you do it?" Nightclaw paced the clearing restlessly, while Goldpaw sat there looking startled.

"Is there anything wrong with that?" She asked tentatively. "Why are you so worried?" Suddenly Nightclaw stopped.

She gazed intensely at Goldpaw with cloudy unseeing emerald eyes. Her coat bristled uneasily as if she could see danger, but when Goldpaw scented the air, all was clear. When the black cat spoke it was a harsh whisper.

"I don't understand Goldpaw, what does DreamClan want me to do? Am I following destiny? Am I meant to be here? Do I have to go back? Did they leave me?" Her voice grew louder till it broke off with a rasping cough, then Goldpaw watched in terror as Nightclaw collapsed to the ground.

* * *

_Nightclaw found herself in DreamClan's forest once again. There was no need to wait for the starry warriors to descend from silverpelt as they were already there. As usual she felt awe at meeting her ancestors but this time she paid it no heed._

"_I don't understand!" she wailed. Her eyes were deep pools of confusion, if you entered you would be lost forever. The shinning cats regarded her carefully and when they spoke their voices were one._

"_But you will. Trust you heart Nightclaw, for your heart is always free." The black cat almost yowled at her ancestors. Why couldn't they ever give a message clearly?_

"_You have a destiny as every cat does, but you will never be alone. Trust your heart." With those words DreamClan disappeared, slowly but surely and however much Nightclaw called out they did not return._

* * *

"Nightclaw! Nightclaw!' A frantic voice yowled. The black cat blinked and looked up. An orange cat stood over her. Sunpaw? Nightclaw blinked again and peered more closely at the cat. No, it was Goldpaw.

The gold cat breathed a sigh of relief she didn't know what she would have done if her friend hadn't woken up. She looked at the sky and murmured a prayer to DreamClan. Nightclaw was doing the opposite.

"Great DreamClan! Why can't they ever just explain?" She spat. Goldpaw turned around.

"Nightclaw? Are you all right? Did you see DreamClan?" She meowed. Nightclaw nodded.

"What did they say?" Goldpaw asked eagerly. Nightclaw sighed.

"Nothing I can understand." She turned away and stared into the depths of the forest. What did it mean? Trust your heart? She turned around and saw that Goldpaw hadn't moved. Her friend's eyes held the same question she had asked.

"Oh alright, they told me to trust my heart." She told Goldpaw, but the golden she-cat was just as puzzled as she was.

* * *

As they went home Nightclaw poundered her thoughts. So much had happened since she had left. She had made new friends, received guidance from DreamClan and almost created a clan.

She realized that if they were a clan they would need a name and a leader, but not until the apprentices were warriors. She cast a sideways glance at her friend. By her work today it seemed as though Goldpaw had finished the first part of her training. Just to test this she stopped and asked Goldpaw to scent the air.

"What can you smell?" She asked. Goldpaw sniffed the air.

"Rabbit, the twoleg dens." She paused, concentrating harder. "And just a hint of squirrel."

"How long ago would you say?" Nightclaw prompted.

"About..." She stopped once again. "Early this morning?" She guessed. Nightclaw nodded.

"Now I want you to catch that rabbit." She mewed. Her friend nodded. It did not take her long as she had memorized the theory carefully. She came back proudly, a plump rabbit in her mouth.

"Good work." Nightclaw congratulated her. Goldpaw felt a thrill run through her.

"We might do fighting tomorrow." Nightclaw meowed. "Now let see if Shadowpaw caught that mouse shall we?" Then without waiting for an answer raced off calling, "Come on you slowpoke!"

* * *

**50 reviews! Thankyou so much reviewers! Hugs everyone In return, here is the next chapter! I'm sorry that this chapter is also lacking in action but there was a dream from DreamClan! Though not a very revealing one. The next chapter or two have already been written, all you have to do is review! (Again!) **

**I think everyone will love the next chapter. Not lots of action but certainly very revealing... I'll leave it at that. Review for the next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**



_All was dark, and then suddenly the sun shone brightly upon her as she was chased by a brown cat with white flecks in his fur. Both of them were purring happily. _

_After a few moments it changed and she was sitting by the tom's side in the rising sun in the forest that was ShellClan's home. _

_She looked up at the dawn and then realized that the sun was sinking, not rising. Then it changed again. She sat with the cat at the edge of their territory and he leaned down to whisper in her ear. _

"_I fell in love with you." She could feel his warm breath and his comforting presence near her. "And I still do." Then he was gone and she was alone in the moonlight. A brown she-cat leapt at her crying, _

"_He is mine!"_

* * *

She awoke with a start, frightened and shuddering at the dream. She got up shakily, realizing that it was still night. She sat down gazing up at the moon.

"Oh Icefur, do you really still love me?" She breathed. Her eyes were sorrowful, betraying how much pain she felt, but the stars shone down with no answers.

* * *

The next morning only three apprentices showed up. Nightclaw trained them fretfully, glancing up at the rising sun. Where were the three new cats? "I told them to be here at sunhigh." She muttered to herself.

"What did you say?" asked Silverpaw. Nightclaw sighed.

"I'm wondering why the others didn't turn up." She answered. Silverpaw looked thoughtful.

"Shadowpaw and Flowerpaw yes." She meowed.

"What about Moonpaw?" She asked puzzled. Silverpaw's eyes widened in sympathy.

"Didn't you see the way she was at the end of yesterday?" Nightclaw shook her head.

"She was so upset that she couldn't do what you asked her. I think that she didn't think she would be able to be a warrior." Silverpaw mewed, then she saw Nightclaw's disheartened look.

"I guess I fail as a mentor." Nightclaw murmured with a dry chuckle that wasn't happy at all.

"Oh don't worry. Moonpaw just wasn't a warrior, it wasn't your fault, I'm sure she will be happier with a kittypet life." Silverpaw meowed comfortingly. Seeing that her black friend still wasn't herself she added,

"I show you that your not bad mentor, I'll become the bravest warrior ever!" Silverpaw promised.

"Brave enough to face up to all those cats that called you a mouse?" Nightclaw asked, not sure if she was crossing the boundaries. Silverpaw stepped back in shock.

"H-how did you now that?" She stuttered.

"It wasn't hard to guess. Goldpaw was with them wasn't she?" she meowed steadily. Silverpaw flinched and swallowed before nodding slowly. If Goldpaw knew about this conversation she would murder the white cat without a second thought.

"But she didn't want to, did she?" Nightclaw pressed. Silverpaw's throat was dry. She licked her lips nervously, and found herself spilling the truth to her mentor.

"A while back Goldpaw used to live closer to me. She belonged to a gang and I was the new cat." Silverpaw started. She paused and took a deep breath.

"The gang weren't nice at all they all called me a mouse because I was smaller than them and I couldn't do anything about it. Goldpaw didn't want to but unless she wanted to be an outcast she had to."

"The gang noticed Goldpaw's reluctance and told her to come and attack me or they would kill her friend, the cat you know as Emeraldpaw. She started attacking me, until my twoleg came, then my twoleg forced Goldpaw's twolegs to move, but she is better now." Silverpaw's scent was filled with fear. "Don't tell Goldpaw about this!" She cried. Suddenly there was movement in the bushes.

"Don't worry, I heard." Goldpaw emerged from the bush. Silverpaw cringed in fright.

"It's all right Silverpaw I'm not the same cat any more. If someone tried to hurt you now, I'd rip them to shreds." Goldpaw vowed. Silverpaw looked up, wonder in her eyes.

'Really?" She asked. Goldpaw nodded.

"Yes, and when the day comes I'll be right my your side when you face up to the gang." The two cats stared at each other, no hostility in either of their gazes. Nightclaw looked on in approval as a new bond was formed.

* * *

"All right. Today I'm going to teach you fighting." Nightclaw meowed, leading them to a nice grassy place that she had picked out the day before. Silverpaw and Goldpaw were excited, but Wishpaw dipped her head in acknowledgement and looked away, her eyes distant, with unknown thoughts.

Nightclaw looked at her worriedly before explaining a few things about fighting.

"You aren't allowed to kill in battle because you fight to drive cats away or teach them a lesson. Okay then, first up try to pin each other down using sheathed claws and no teeth."

"Silverpaw and Wishpaw; you go that way and Goldpaw come with me." She meowed pointing with her tail. She led Goldpaw to a place not far from the original training ground.

"What's first?" Goldpaw asked excitedly.

"Well try attacking me and I'll try to defend myself." Nightclaw mewed. The gold cat nodded and crept forward, low to the ground. Nightclaw hissed and began circling Goldpaw.

Suddenly her friend lashed out at her. Nightclaw dodged neatly and tried to aim a blow at what should have been Goldpaw's unprotected stomach but Goldpaw had her other forepaw there ready and tripped her up.

In that fraction of a second Goldpaw leapt on top of her and Nightclaw found that she was in a bad position. She gave a mighty heave and flung Goldpaw away. It was one of her favourite moves. She leapt at Goldpaw but the golden queen was already up.

Sheathed claws met with each other's shoulders and Nightclaw realized that Goldpaw was no weak kittypet. She was as strong as she was or stronger!

She was pushed to her limits and when she knew that she couldn't hold it she leapt away and whirled to face Goldpaw again.

Goldpaw had not expected Nightclaw to move away and fell to the ground. In a flash Nightclaw was on top of her making sure that her best move would not be used against her. Nightclaw got up feeling amazed. Soon one warrior would be added to their group.

* * *

**Hi! I'm back. Thankyou to everyone who reviewed, I'm hoping that you will like this chapter because of the truth about Goldpaw. I'll try to get the next chapter up later on today. From here it gets more interesting and bits and pieces start to come together. **

**I was re-reading everything I've written so far and I've realized that I probably hve put in too many dreams from DreamClan that don't play a big part in the story. I'm sorry about that but I"m not really sure how to change it so I'll leave it that way at least for now.**

**Next chapter up soon! Reviews greatly appreciated!**


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

c

"Where did you learn to fight like that? Its not me teaching you, its you teaching me!" She joked. Goldpaw purred breathlessly.

"I could say the same, I've never fought so hard in my life!"

"Can you show me that move where you tripped me?" Nightclaw asked, eager to learn something new. Goldpaw nodded her head.

"All right. See you aimed for my stomach? Right before you did that I pulled my paw back and changed which foot I stood on, so I was ready for you." Nightclaw tried it and accidentally fell over. Goldpaw's eyes glinted with amusement as she meowed,

"Try again." Nightclaw glared at her and hit her on the head playfully.

"Oh be quiet." She meowed. "We should probably go and check on the others. Be prepared, your warrior ceremony will be tonight." Even as she spoke she wondered if it would be accepted by DreamClan but she would have to make the three apprentices some time or another. She had promised them.

She ran through the ceremony words, remembering what she had seen Leafstar do so many times before, and she hit a new problem. Leafstar always said 'a full warrior of ShellClan.'

The only thing was that they weren't part of a clan. Nightclaw wasn't sure if she and her friends counted as a new clan but it was worth a try.

"We are like a clan in a way aren't we?" She asked Goldpaw. Her friend was surprised.

"I suppose so, why?" she answered.

"The ritual to make a new warrior, you need to be a warrior of a certain clan." Nightclaw explained. Goldpaw was thoughtful.

"Well we can't decide on name without the others so let go!" She meowed racing off. Nightclaw sighed. Why did her choices have to be so hard?

* * *

"That's it, keep looking for opportunities Silverpaw, Wishpaw when you leap don't leave your belly unprotected." Nightclaw told the two breathless apprentices. They nodded wordlessly, concentrating on each other. When battle training was over Nightclaw led them away and asked them about a clan name.

"What about IceClan?" Goldpaw suggested. Nightclaw was thoughtful for a moment then shook her head.

"Clan names are usually based on where the clan lives about their abilities or something that is relate to their clan." She told them.

"Then we could be CatClan!" meowed Silverpaw, her eyes sparkling with mischief. Nightclaw purred briefly.

"Okay what are the other ideas?" She asked.

"No really we could be CatClan." Insisted Silverpaw. Nightclaw turned to her with a stern glare.

"Enough with the jokes." She told the white apprentice trying to hide her own laughter. Silverpaw dipped her head, but there was a knowing twinkle in her eye that led Nightclaw to suspect that Silverpaw knew she was amused.

"What about StormClan?" Goldpaw asked.

"What does that have to do with us?" Nightclaw asked.

"Well we kind of live here in the forest don't we? There are lots of storms here." Goldpaw told her.

"That would work but since that first day when I came there hasn't been any rain." Nightclaw meowed, dismissing the idea.

"But this is just a small dry spell! There are lots of storms usually." Goldpaw protested. Nightclaw shook her head.

"No." She mewed absent-mindedly. She was thinking about what Goldpaw had said. 'We live in the forest.' _What about ForestClan?_ She thought.

"That sounds good." Silverpaw meowed.

"What?" Nightclaw asked, startled.

"ForestClan." Silverpaw meowed. Nightclaw nodded realizing she must have spoken her thought aloud.

"ForestClan. It certainty suits us." Goldpaw said looking around at the tall trees. Nightclaw turned to Wishpaw to see if she liked it but there was no need as Wishpaw dipped her head in agreement.

"ForestClan it is then." Nightclaw meowed feeling awed. This was something she had created.

Where there is no leader or deputy of a clan ceremonies are performed by the medicine cat. Feeling scared Nightclaw stood in front of her three friends.

"Come here Goldpaw." She meowed. All was silent as the golden cat stepped forward, her eyes shining in excitement. Silverpaw and Wishpaw had no idea what was happening but Goldpaw did, and it was going to be a day that she would always remember.

"Please don't be angry DreamClan.' Nightclaw whispered under her breath before starting the ritual.

"I, Nightclaw, medicine cat of ForestClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn."

Nightclaw took a deep breath and turned to Goldpaw. Both of their legs were shaking in fear and excitment. It felt like many more cats than two were watching. It seemed as if DreamClan had come down to watch her apprentice become a warrior at last.

"Goldpaw do you promise to protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your own life?" Goldpaw shivered, finally aware of what she was agreeing too, but she had come this far and was not about to give up now.

"Yes, I do." She meowed.

"Then by the powers of DreamClan I give you your warrior name. Goldpaw from this moment onwards you shall be known as Goldfur. DreamClan honours you loyalty and Bravery and I welcome you as a full warrior of ForestClan." Nightclaw finished.

Goldfur trembled with excitement. She was a warrior!

"Usually you would have to sit a vigil, but as we don't have a camp…" she trailed off but Goldfur got the point. Nightclaw nodded and sent them home; feeling like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

* * *

**What do you think of that? ForestClan. With only four cats. So who do you like best now? Goldpaw, Silverpaw or Wishpaw? I won't be going back to the other clans just yet, you will hear about them later on. Review! **


	20. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_Wet mist shrouded her as she blinked open her eyes. She recognised DreamClan's forest once again and she looked up at the stars._

"_Looking for me?" A familiar voice asked softly. Nightclaw turned around to see a white cat sitting there calmly. _

_She gazed at the cat feeling like she knew who it was but she couldn't put a name to the white queen. It was only when she looked into the cat's golden eyes that she realized who it was._

"_Snowhawk!" Nightclaw cried in delight, about to spring over to her, but Snowhawk stopped her._

"_No, you can not come back yet, but you will have to leave soon." Her mentor told her gently and began to fade._

"_No wait!" Nightclaw yowled; terrified that she would lose Snowhawk all over again._

"_Leave what? Go back where? And when?" She called into the dark fog, but she knew that Snowhawk wouldn't be back._

"_You will know when the time comes." He mentor told her as the last of her disappeared and Nightclaw was left alone in the mist. Then from nowhere at all came a voice._

"_Friends are the family you chose, family does not always remain your family."_

"_What do you mean?" Nightclaw asked frustrated but there were no answers, only the shinning stars shinning down._

* * *

"Nightclaw? Nightclaw!" The black cat looked up at the worried white cat.

" What?" She asked, trying to keep her jaws from opening into a huge yawn.

"That's the third time you have zoned out!" Silverpaw meowed anxiously. "Do you need anything? Is something wrong?" She asked. Nightclaw shook her head, but it was not convincing. Silverpaw glared at her.

"Nightclaw, something is wrong and I know it. I'm not going anywhere or doing anything till you tell me." She meowed and sat down. Nightclaw sighed.

"You know it we were in a real clan I could make you looked after the elders for a moon with that sort of talk." She meowed tiredly. Silverpaw was silent so she decided to go on.

"I had a dream from DreamClan last night." She explained and told the whole story to the apprentice. Silverpaw shook her head.

"I'm afraid I have no idea." She meowed. Nightclaw sighed again and went back to training. She had sent Goldpaw off training Wishpaw for a while. As they fought Nightclaw noticed that Silverpaw was getting much better.

_I'll have to make her a warrior soon._ Her thoughts wandered away from the present mock fight again, thinking about the dream. She felt as if she needed to understand right now. It was so bewildering!

Suddenly a white blur rushed at her and before she had time to think she was knocked off her paws and Silverpaw was on top of her.

"Was that because you weren't concentrating or was that okay?" Her apprentice asked getting up and padding a few paces away. Nightclaw got up quickly and leapt onto Silverpaw's back and wrestled her to the ground.

"That can't be fair!" Silverpaw protested.

"Surprise is a warriors' greatest weapon.' Nightclaw mewed, but she knew that there would be a new warrior in their ranks that night. Her mind drifted again back to her previous thoughts and she gasped in shock.

Why hadn't she realized it before? It was so simple, yet it would be so hard to actually do it. She swallowed. She had to go back to ShellClan.

* * *

**Thankyou very much kind reviewers! Here is the real turning point in the story, even though its short, and you probably expected something like this next. From here things really should start to get interesting. I know the dream wasn't that great, but I felt that it was needed. **

**About the last chapter, with Goldpaw/fur saying that she had changed, a lot of you said that it was a bit weird and didn't make sense. You also asked if she's changed so much then why was she so hostile to Silverpaw at first. I hadn't really thought about that one but I think it was because Nightclaw was there and it was an old habit to be hostile to Silverpaw. And also because they had gotten to know each other better through training. Its been almost a moon of their training. **

**Thanks for the reviews! Even from 'person who hates you.' lol. Reviews please! **


	21. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

c

The clan gathered around her as Nightclaw told them about her dream and what it meant. She also explained how she had come from a clan to the members who had yet to find out. Goldfur was the first to speak after the astonishing news.

"You can't go back there! Remember how they treated you?" Nightclaw flinched and snapped back,

"This isn't your choice or mine, DreamClan wants me to go back and that's it!" Goldfur's back bristled. She had only wanted the best for her friend! Silverpaw stepped in between them.

"Goldfur, Nightclaw had a hard time back there and she doesn't need you to point it out. Nightclaw don't be so hostile. We only want what's best for you.' She meowed. Goldfur nodded uncertainty and Nightclaw let her fur lay flat again. Suddenly Wishpaw stepped forward her eyes sad but firm.

"I can't do this anymore." She mewed.

"What do you mean?" Goldfur asked, her eyes wide in shock.

"I'm leaving." The black and white cat relied. "If Nightclaw goes what are we left with?"

"But we are all leaving together!" Goldfur told her puzzled. A confused look crossed Nightclaw's face.

"I can't leave my twolegs, I just can't." Wishpaw meowed sadly. Nightclaw padded forward.

"Hang on a minute, you can't leave with me, it's too dangerous! I might not even make it there." She told them determinedly.

"All the more reason for us to go. Don't try to stop us Nightclaw, we're coming with you and that's it." Goldfur meowed. Silverpaw nodded her head in agreement. It was clear that they weren't going to relent their decision so Nightclaw sighed and nodded. Then she turned to Wishpaw.

"So you aren't going to come?" She asked. Wishpaw shook her head.

"I don't think so, when are you leaving?" Nightclaw hesitated slightly, remembering the words DreamClan had spoken; 'you will know when the time comes.' Then she answered, though the words she spoke did not seem to be her own.

"Tomorrow." Wishpaw's face filled with sorrow.

"I guess I'd better leave then." She meowed. Nightclaw shook her head swiftly.

"Not yet, come forward Silverpaw." Silverpaw looked ecstatic as Nightclaw spoke the ritual words for the ceremony feeling proud of her apprentice. Her second apprentice was becoming a warrior! She had picked out Silverpaw's name to be very special due to the trouble she'd had with her other name.

"Do you promise to protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your own life?"

"I do." She replied, quivering in anticipation.

"Then by the powers of DreamClan I give you your warrior name. Silverpaw, from this day forward you shall be known as Silvermoon. DreamClan honours your insight and gentleness and I welcome you as a full warrior of ForestClan." Nightclaw finished letting the clan chant Silvermoon's name.

"If you are going to leave with me tomorrow night, you should probably sit a vigil." Silvermoon nodded silently.

"I should sit my vigil too then." Goldfur meowed, padding forward to sit down beside Silvermoon.

"So will I." Nightclaw added. Both her friends looked confused.

"Why do you need to? You're already a warrior." Silvermoon meowed.

"I never had a chance to sit a vigil before, so now it's time I became a true warrior." Nightclaw answered. Her former apprentice nodded, understanding in her eyes.

"Is that all? Should I leave now?" Wishpaw asked hesitantly. Nightclaw shook her head.

"One last thing." She meowed and bounded in front of the clan again. "Wishpaw come here." Wishpaw was uncertain as she moved forward. What going to happen? She wasn't ready to be a warrior and Nightclaw knew that too.

Nightclaw gazed thoughtfully at the apprentice. Would DreamClan approve? Then she took a deep breath, recalling the words she had heard long, long ago and began.

"I ask my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has learned the warrior code but has chosen another path. Let the forest know her as a warrior. Wishpaw, from now on you shall be known as Wishtail."

"Go safely and may DreamClan light your path." She meowed and bent down to place her muzzle on Wishtail's shoulder. Wishtail dipped her head in thanks and raced through the forest with the speed of DreamClan.

Nightclaw watched her leave with a heavy heart. She gazed up at the early stars as she sat down beside her friends for her vigil and hoped fervently that DreamClan approved.

* * *

The black cat got up and stretched as sunlight flooded the forest. Two cats on either side of her did the same. Silvermoon yawned widely and meowed,

"It was a long night." Goldfur nodded, her eyes laden with sleep.

"I didn't know that nights were as long as moons!" She joked tiredly.

"What do you want to do today?" Nightclaw meowed.

"We haven't face the gang yet." Goldfur growled. Silvermoon took a breath sharply. Nightclaw noticed it.

"If you don't want to we don't have to do this." She told the white cat gently. Silvermoon shook her head slowly.

"No, I gave my word." Nightclaw's gaze seemed to asked her, 'are you sure?' She nodded determinedly. She was going to do it.

* * *

Nightclaw's dark outline seemed to disappear in the shadows as she followed Goldfur through the twoleg place. Silvermoon was in front of her shivering but Nightclaw couldn't tell what from.

At last Goldfur stopped and scented the air.

"We're here." She meowed quietly.

* * *

**A bit of a cliffhanger! For once. Do you like Silvermoon's new name? I love it but that's just me. Are you sorry Wishtail left? She wasn't quite suited to clan life. Next up ForestClan faces the gang! Will they suceed? Or will the gang chase them away?... Review or Silvermoon might just have an 'accident...'**


	22. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

c

"So how are we going to do this?" Nightclaw asked. She had a plan in mind but wanted to see what ideas the others had first.

"I have an idea." Goldfur told her. "What if Silvermoon went out there now, and when the gang scents her they'll come out. Then, if they call her Mouse and tease her we will come out and attack them." She suggested.

Suddenly Nightclaw realized a vital question and she couldn't imagine why she hadn't asked before.

"Goldfur, how many cats are there in the gang?" Goldfur hesitated.

"About five? But they aren't very good fighters." She answered. Nightclaw relaxed slightly but the tension did not vanish completely.

"Silvermoon are you ready?" Silvermoon gathered her cougare and nodded.

Silvermoon crept forward into full view of any cats around. Suddenly cats appeared; the leader seeminmg to be a dark brown queen.

"Look who it is, little Mouse is back. What are you doing in our territory?" She jeered. Silvermoon snarled in anger. For moons and moons these cats had taunted her and now was her chance for revenge. She leapt at the brown she-cat but the queen responded instantly.

'Looks like you've been practising Mouse, but you'll need more than that to beat me!" The brown cat growled. She spat out the word mouse disgustedly, as if she could hardly bear to say it. Then, without warning she sprang at Silvermoon, but the white she-cat was ready as Nightclaw had taught her.

White and brown cat exchanged blow after blow, neither relenting nor tiring. The other cats closed in on Silvermoon too. Nightclaw glanced at Goldfur and a wordless signal passed between them, and then they both leapt at the attacking cats.

Nightclaw tackled a grey tabby that was around the same size as she was. She started with the normal paw blows and eventually dazed the other cat with a swipe to its head.

Then she leapt upon the tabby and hissed into his ear.

"Go back to your twolegs you worthless excuse for a cat!" The gray tom howled in fear. Nightclaw got up and watched in repulsion as he ran away as fast as he could.

Suddenly she noticed that two cats were facing Silvermoon. She pounced again on to a ginger queen.

Silvermoon was growing tired now, but she could sense that her enemy was too. Still the brown cat kept up the insults.

"I wonder if you eat mice, Mouse? It would be eating your own kind!" But her breath was coming in ragged gasps now and it wouldn't be long before she was completely exhausted. At that moment she stumbled. It was only a small falter but Silvermoon was quick.

She leapt, venting all her rage into her attack, claws unsheathed. Her claws raked down the brown queen's side and as she gazed down at the wound she had inflicted and gasped. It looked like a mouse! She blinked and it was gone. The dark she-cat looked down at the wound and then Silvermoon in shock.

"Never," Silvermoon growled slowly. "Ever, call me Mouse again!" Her voice was soft at first, then it rose into a thunderous caterwaul. Then other cat let out a terrified yowl and tried to run but Silvermoon pounced upon her, pinning her down again.

"Did you hear me?" Silvermoon growled angrily. She could hardly control herself from bringing her claws across her enemie's back but she remembered that she wasn't allowed to hurt a cat any more than needed.

"Yes!" The other cat whimpered. Silvermoon stared down at the cat that had taunted her so many times in hate. Now that she was the one on top, the brown queen cried for mercy like she had once done.

The dark brown she-cat was a coward, like all bullies were. Silvermoon spat in disgust and got up once again, watching her foe run to her twolegs, her cronies following as they saw her soundly defeated. Silvermoon sighed in relief. Now no one would ever call her Mouse again.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky when ForestClan decided that it was time to leave the forest forever.

"Are you sure that you want to go through with this?" Nightclaw asked. Goldfur and Silvermoon nodded firmly.

"Then let's be off." She meowed with a sigh and started walking away from her home once again.

* * *

"When can we stop?" Silvermoon asked, covering a yawn. Nightclaw looked back in concern at her companions. The sun was just setting but she usually travelled on until the moon was high in the sky.

Her friends weren't as used to travelling and they looked exhausted.

"We'll keep going for a while longer." She replied, not stoping to speak. Silvermoon stared at her in astonishment. Her paws were about to drop off, but Nightclaw didn't look tired at all!

Goldfur trudged on her face down and not looking up or speaking. She found that it was the best way to conserve energy. When Nightclaw finally stopped and she looked around she was amazed at how the scenery had changed. In the old forest there had been many tall trees all around and the grass was green.

Now the grass underneath her paws was yellow and the hill they had stopped on was rocky. She looked over her shoulder hoping to see her old home, but they had crossed hilly terrain and there was no sign of it.

She felt a pang of regret sear her heart. It hadn't been that her twolegs weren't nice, but her call to the wild, her friends and the promise of freedom reached out to her and they were stronger than the bond with her twolegs.

Now she was free to say what she wanted, do what she wanted, go where she wanted to go and she didn't have to return to her twolegs each night.

She gave a small sigh of happiness and lay down beside her two friends but she didn't fall asleep immediately. She lay there watching the stars and listening to the other two cat's heartbeats.

"Oh DreamClan, I wonder if this really is the destiny you laid out for me." She murmured. Then she let the steady breathing of her friends carry her away to the land of dreams.

* * *

**I hope that gave you a little insight into how Goldfur is feeling. She isn't really a bad cat. Sorry about this chapter being so late, I've been really busy. What did you think of Silvermoon's battle? I'm sorry that it wasn't too unexpected. Did you like the bit about the mouse wound? So what lies ahead for ForestClan now? Something very unexpected, I can promise you that... review!**


	23. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

c

When the first light of dawn appeared and the stars began to disappear Nightclaw awoke. She nudged her friends awake and they were off again. When the sun was above the horizon Nightclaw saw more of the twoleg place.

"Look." She meowed. Her companions looked up in annoyance at what they saw.

"Lets head off the way. Then can we hunt?" Silvermoon suggested. Nightclaw and Goldfur nodded and let Silvermoon lead.

"Do you want to hunt together or split up?" Goldfur asked when they were there. Silvermoon shook her head, but Nightclaw was thoughtful.

"What if we spilt up? We'll be quite close together so that we won't get lost." She meowed. Goldfur dipped her head in agreement and Silvermoon nodded reluctantly.

Goldfur had not been searching long before she found prey scent. She sniffed uncertainly, recognising rabbit scent, mouse scent and cat scent but she couldn't tell if the cat scent was theirs or new.

She assumed that it was their's because the territory looked so barren no cat could really live there. She hadn't seen any green grass or water at all! Suddenly the rabbit scent grew stronger and she crouched down and crept towards where she had smelt it.

Then she saw it and it saw her, but she leapt before it could react and a second later she had a juicy piece of fresh kill between her claws. She quickly dug a hole and buried it.

As she moved on the same cat scent washed over her again. She stopped in her tracks. Maybe she had been wrong and there were cats living here. She took another look at what surrounded her and decided that it was just her imagination.

The next thing she saw made her change her mind. A young ginger cat had stepped out in front of her and was glaring in her face.

"What are you doing in my territory?" The ginger cat spat. Goldfur looked at her doubtfully. The young cat's pelt was not marked with a single scar and her fur was still fluffy neat and kit-like.

"Nightclaw! Silvermoon!" She called. Her friends raced over to her.

"Ye-" Nightclaw began but then she saw the cat in front of Goldfur.

"Brightmask?" The ginger kitten asked in wonder. Nightclaw stared at her.

"Petalkit?" She meowed in astonishment.

"Brightmask!" The young queen cried in delight and leapt at Nightclaw. Nightclaw rolled her over gently and got up. Goldfur and Silvermoon watched feeling confused.

"Petalkit! What in the name of DreamClan are you doing here? How old are you now? You look so much older! How did you get here?" Nightclaw asked. Petalkit purred.

"It's a long story but I followed you and then Bramble and Dragon found me!" She told the black cat excitedly. Nightclaw gazed at the ginger kit in amazement. Petalkit would have journeyed and long time. How in DreamClan had she made it?

"I'll show you where we live!" Petalkit meowed and began to pad away.

"Wait up a second Petalkit." Nightclaw called. Petalkit stopped and waited impatiently. Why did older cats have to take so long?

"Are you guys right to come with me?" She asked.

" We've been with you from the start." Goldfur mewed and Silvermoon nodded too.

"Alright." She meowed and followed the former ShellClan kit.

* * *

**Short but very unexpected. That is a self evaluation so please tell me if it was. What do you think of Petalkit? Did you like her little side thought about older cats. I think she is a charecter you guys will like. All will be explained next chapter or two. Review!**


	24. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

c

As they travelled Nightclaw realized that Petalkit wasn't a kit any longer. When she had left Petalkit had been around four moons old and she had spent about three away. Petalkit was old enough to be an apprentice. _But for which clan?_ She wondered.

"Here we are!" Petalkit mewed and forced her way through a pile of dried branches and sticks. The other three cats gazed after her in amazement. They were at the bottom of a tall cliff except for this pile of twigs which Petalkit had disappeared into.

Nightclaw turned to ask her friends if they were ready, but Goldfur was padding forward already and had just vanished. All she saw was Goldfur's tail disappearing.

Silvermoon guessed what Nightclaw had been about to say and gave her a sceptical look before following her gold friend. Nightclaw sighed and pushed herself through the branches.

She gasped at what she saw next. It was a large cave filled with sunlight from a hidden hole in the roof, but what was most amazing was the grass. Lush green grass covered the cave floor all around.

"Brightmask, this is Bramble and Dragon." Petalkit meowed. Nightclaw dragged her eyes away from the grass and looked up. Petalkit stood beside a fawn coloured cat and another light gray tabby.

The fawn coloured queen looked uneasy. She bent down to whisper something in Petalkit's ear. It was so quiet that even though she strained her ears, Nightclaw could not pick it up. Petalkit purred and whispered to her foster mother in return but she was not quiet enough and all the cats heard.

"Its alright Bramble, this is Brightmask; you know." The young ginger she-cat looked up at all of the other cats watching her and realized that she must have spoken too loudly. She looked back at the ground in embarrassment.

"Petalkit tells me that you are Brightmask the cat she followed from the cats she left." Bramble meowed and Petalkit looked up again. Nightclaw nodded.

"I still don't understand everything though how-" She started but the other cat; Dragon interrupted her.

"I've heard a lot about you Brightmask but not what has happened recently. Why don't you sit down and we'll exchange stories." The gray queen meowed. As Nightclaw, Goldfur and Silvermoon sat down, Petalkit came and placed herself next to Nightclaw. Bramble watched her carefully as Dragon told her story.

"It was only just under three moon's ago." She began. "That I had a dream. In the dream I heard a voice and it said; leave to seek a petal that has fallen from its flower in search or the light turned dark." Nightclaw, Silvermoon and Goldfur leaned in closer, listening intently for very word the gray queen spoke.

"I told my sister Bramble and she urged me to listen to my dream and leave to find the petal." Dragon went on and Bramble nodded slightly.

"Well I left on a journey and I finally found Petalkit who told me she was looking for you." Dragon nodded her head in the direction of Nightclaw.

"I brought her back here and we have looked after her ever since." She finished at last and stepped back for Nightclaw to begin. Nightclaw told them everything from when she left to how she had gotten here. All through her story Petalkit's eyes grew wider and wider until she finished.

"ForestClan? You mean that you created your own clan with just three cats?" Petalkit asked in astonishment. Nightclaw nodded.

"Can you tell us your story?" She asked the ginger cat. Petalkit dipped her head.

"Well I heard that you had betrayed the clan." Nightclaw drew her breath sharply. So that was what Grasspaw had said. It had been moons since she had thought of the brown apprentice. Petalkit went on, oblivious to Nightclaw's reaction.

"But then when Sunpaw woke up after Grasspaw became Grasspelt," Nightclaw interrupted her in shock.

"Grasspaw is a warrior?" Petalkit nodded.

"Then Leafstar and Grasspelt came into the den to see Sunpaw and Leafstar sent everyone out but I wanted to see if Sunpaw was okay so I stayed. I overheard Sunpaw telling Leafstar what happened and then I heard Leafstar say that Grasspelt was too strong for her! She is acting as Grasspelt's puppet, Nightclaw you have to come back!" Petalkit pleaded.

"Did you hear anything else?" Nightclaw asked.

"Yes, after telling what really happened to Leafstar, Sunpaw went into the apprentice den and I heard her talking about starting a small clan for when you came back. She said that there was prophecy saying that you would return." Petalkit meowed.

"So will you come back?" She asked again. Bramble placed the tip of her tail on top of Petalkit's mouth.

"Come, let your friends sleep on this before you ask them." She turned to Nightclaw.

"You will stay the night won't you?" The black cat exchanged glances with her friends and nodded.

She lay down, her thoughts going around and around in her head, If Sunpaw and a few other cat joined ForestClan then they might be able to consider being a proper clan with a territory to defend.

Then Petalkit might become Petalpaw of ForestClan. Their territory could be beside ShellClan and SandClan's territory. None of the other clans wanted that area because they couldn't hunt in it, but ForestClan was used to it, as that was where they had lived for almost three moons. She turned over and closed her eyes, thinking about all the wonderful opportunities that lay ahead.

* * *

Nightclaw blinked sleepily. She could hear voices all around her. Then she remembered everything and sat up.

"Bright-Nightclaw, your awake!" Petalkit purred happily. "You've the last one up."

"Great." Nightclaw muttered under her breath and shook her head to clear away the tiredness.

"Would you like to come hunting with me? She asked. Petalkit nodded excitedly. Bramble came over to her adopted kit.

"Be careful." She meowed quietly into Petalkit's ear and then she gave Nightclaw a fierce glare that clearly said, 'take care of her.'

Nightclaw dipped her head to the protective queen and led Petalkit outside. The cold blast of air that met Nightclaw as she walked outside caught her by surprise.

"So where do you want to go?" Petalkit asked. She had to raise her voice to be heard over the wind.

"You know the best hunting places, but it would be good if you could show me a more sheltered area." Nightclaw replied. She turned around to give her fur a few licks in an attempt make it stay flat.

"Okay." Petalkit meowed. She led the black warrior to some trees and it was amazing at how quickly the howling wind grew quiet. Finally Nightclaw found the chance to ask Petalkit her question.

* * *

**Here is the next one! Not much of a clifee, I know. Sheepish smile. What is your opinion on the new cats? Petalkit in particular? I know it might be a little too early to tell but see if you have any small opinions on them anyway. Is the question Nightclaw is going to ask obvious? this chapter was a more informative chapter than an action one. **

**Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing my story! And Kylyn, I'm not sure how you reacted to that review reply from Silvermoon, I know it must have been a bit odd. still, when Silvermoon puts her mind to something she can be stubborn. :D**

**Okay, I have decided to make this book into a serries and in my profile is some information on the following books. (Not much just yet but slowly you may get spoilers. :) ) It has the names of the next books and a few things to look out for which you may enjoy. Have a quick look! And review!**


	25. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

c

"Petalkit?" Nightclaw meowed.

"Yes?" Petalkit replied in an uninterested voice.

"Petalkit listen, you are old enough to an apprentice." Nightclaw started but Petalkit interrupted her with a surprised mew.

"Really?" She asked in shock. Nightclaw nodded.

"Yes, but do you want to be an apprentice for ShellClan of ForestClan?" She asked.

"You'll make me an apprentice?" Petalkit meowed. Nightclaw nodded again. Petalkit's eyes were still wide with astonishment.

"Then I will be Petalpaw." She mewed quietly. Then she looked up and answered with her eyes shinning, "yes, I want to be in ForestClan."

"If you are part of ForestClan you will have to leave Bramble and Dragon and we don't have a home yet. It will be a hard path to take and ForestClan may not last for long." Nightclaw warned the ginger queen. Petalkit hesitated and then nodded.

"Yes, after all this is what I left for." She answered. Nightclaw searched Petalkit's green eyes hoping to make sure that Petalkit was really all right with leaving her foster family. In them she found sorrow but also determination to go through with her decision. There was no sign of regret.

She dipped her head deeply to the brave young queen and murmured, "DreamClan shall watch over you." Before she raised her voice. "We will hold your ceremony at sunset."

* * *

"Petalkit tells me that you are taking her with you when you leave." Dragon meowed. Nightclaw's heart beat faster. Surely Dragon and Bramble would let Petalkit chose for herself?

"Its all right." Dragon told her, seeing her worried look. "This is the path she has chosen and I won't stop her but Bramble will be harder to convince." The gray tabby nodded her head towards her sister.

Nightclaw dipped her head in thanks and walked over to Bramble. The fawn coloured queen stiffened when she saw Nightclaw.

"She's not leaving." Bramble told her bluntly.

"Bramble." Petalkit had just padded over to her foster mother, butting her head against her flank gently in affection.

"This is DreamClan's destiny for me, I've seen it written in the stars. You must let me go." Bramble's eyes filled with grief as she rested her head on top of her adopted kin.

"I can sense that there is a great future ahead of you Petalkit, do not forget me." She meowed and slowly she dipped her head in acceptance to Nightclaw.

Nightclaw nodded unable to speak. She was astounded at how much Petalkit was giving up to follow her and how brave Bramble was for giving up her one and only kit. Silvermoon and Goldfur came to stand beside the sisters as Nightclaw padded forward. Petalkit was shivering in excitement as she began the ceremony.

"Petalkit, from this day forward you shall be known as Petalpaw of ForestClan." Petalpaw trembled all over. She was an apprentice!

"We shall all share your mentoring for the moment." Nightclaw told her. Petalpaw exhaled slowly. An apprentice at last! "We'll leave at sunrise." Nightclaw meowed before padding away to sleep.

"I'll take you as far as where I found Petalkit. Then she will be able to show you the way." Dragon meowed. Her gray fur was tinged with gold in the rising sunlight. "I don't want to leave Bramble for too long." She added quietly to Nightclaw.

The black cat twitched her ears in understanding and stepped back to let the tabby lead.

* * *

The sun was only just above the horizon when Petalpaw spoke up.

"I'm so tired! And hungry, can't we rest?" She complained. Nightclaw exchanged a look with Dragon.

"We'll stop for a break soon." She promised. Nightclaw found that the best way to make time pass quickly was to think of what the future might hold for her clan. She would be the medicine cat and then… Her train of thought broke off.

Who could she make leader? As medicine cat it was her job to decide, but if she chose one friend over another what would the other think?

Silvermoon was more peaceful and thoughtful as well as the best hunter, but was that what the clan needed? There was also Goldfur, the best cat to stand up for their clan in times of trouble.

Both of her friends had qualities that would make them a great leader but who could she chose? She tried out the different names. Silverstar, or Goldstar. Silvermoon sounded better than Silverstar but that wasn't the right reason to choose a leader.

She sighed, neither of them were really experienced enough to be a leader yet. What they needed was an older cat to do the job.

She tried to push the problem to the back of her mind. After all, she thought, leaders need nine lives and where could they get them?

Maybe it would be best to wait. Her fear about DreamClan arose again. Would her ancestors approve of a whole new clan? Maybe I should wait for a dream from them. She mused.

"How long will I have to wait?" She murmured. Suddenly she felt another cat's fur brush against her own. She looked up and saw Silvermoon walking alongside her.

"Having troubles?" Her white friend asked gently. Nightclaw nodded.

"No matter what we'll always be there for you." Silvermoon meowed. Nightclaw shot her a grateful look and opened her mouth to speak but Petalpaw beat her to it.

"Can we stop now?" she asked. Nightclaw glanced at her amused then turn back to Silvermoon who let out a purr of laughter.

"Oh all right." Dragon meowed.

"Yes!" Petalpaw mewed and pounced upon a nearby butterfly.

"What's that over there?" Hissed Goldfur. All the cats turn their heads in the direction she indicated. Silvermoon was puzzled.

"There's nothing there!" She meowed in confusion. She padded closer to where Goldfur was.

"There." The gold queen meowed pointing with her tail. Silvermoon could only see rocks. All the cats followed Goldfur having no idea what she had found. Suddenly one of the 'rocks' moved.

Silvermoon gasped, it was a reddish brown creature! Nightclaw stared at it. It looked like a strange, tall twoleg in a way. Behind her Dragon relaxed.

"Its alright, they are just kangaroos." She meowed. Goldfur turned to her in shock.

"Its all right?" She repeated in astonishment. "If it knew we were here we'd be crowfood!" Dragon just purred.

"No, as long a you don't go too close they won't hurt you." She told them. The three original cats of ForestClan were still uneasy, casting glances behind them as Dragon led them away.

**A few things happening in this chapter, and a bit more of Petalpaw. Remember she is still young! What do you think of her? And Dragon and Bramble? There will be action in the next chapter or the one after! Did you like the 'rocks'?**

**I am terribly sorry for taking so long with this update, I've been a little busy. I'll try to have the next one up soon. Review!**


	26. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

c

Nightclaw felt strange not being among the trees that she was used to, so when they entered a forest area she was relieved.

"Okay, we'll stop here for now." Nightclaw meowed. "Petalpaw what can you scent?" Petalpaw paused and taste the air. An uncertain look crossed her face.

"Cat, kangaroo scent, of course, and rabbit scent." She stoped again, opening her mouth wider. "And um, dog scent? She guessed, looking up at the black cat questioningly.

Nightclaw tasted the air and gasped. It was dog scent and fresh too! "Come on, we can't stop here." She ordered, and her friends nodded swiftly.

"Did I get it right?" Petalpaw meowed.

"Shush." Nightclaw mewed. Petalpaw stepped back, hurt in her green eyes. Nightclaw's heart softened immediately.

"Come." She said more gently, "We can not stop here." Petalpaw nodded and walked on in silence. Her spirits rose when she saw the new landscape. It was still forest but a small stream ran through the trees.

"Now can we hunt?" She pleaded. Nightclaw tasted the air and nodded.

"The scent of dogs is less here." She meowed quietly to Dragon, and then she raised her voice to speak to Petalpaw.

"Okay, I want you to hunt that rabbit over there." She told the apprentice, pointing with her tail. It was good to see how Petalpaw's hunting technique was already. Petalpaw nodded and paused trying to think how to start.

She crouched down and crept forward as silently as she could. Suddenly the rabbit stared straight at her. Petalpaw stared back, frozen to the spot gazing into the rabbit's eyes. The rabbit knew it was prey and began to move.

Petalpaw leapt but it was too late. Her outstretched paws closed upon dirt. She left a body next to hers and looked up expecting to see Nightclaw but it was too big to be any of her friends. It was a dog!

* * *

Nightclaw kneaded the ground impatiently. Why was Petalpaw taking so long? She wondered if she should go and look for her. Silvermoon, Dragon and Goldfur had gone hunting while she was left behind to wait. Suddenly a terrified yowl split the air. She jumped to her paws. It was Petalpaw!

"Goldfur, Silvermoon, Dragon!" She cried, crashing through the trees. She burst out from the bushes to see two dogs standing over the apprentice. Petalpaw scrabbled at the dog's bellies but couldn't get a good blow. Nightclaw snarled in rage.

"How dare you!" She yowled furiously even thought she knew they couldn't understand. The two dogs looked up too late into the black cat's sharp claws and fierce teeth.

Nightclaw slashed its belly and bit into its shoulder, but before she could dig her fangs in too deep another weight crashed down on her. She cried out in surprise, it was the other dog. She rolled over quickly and thrust her hind legs up, claws unsheathed into its pelt.

The dog got up and tried to scratch her but she was too quick. Many second passed with rapid fighting and Nightclaw began to get tired. She turned unexpectedly and sank her teeth into its leg, but she knew that she couldn't keep it up much longer.

When a third dog, even bigger than the rest leapt towards her; she lost hope. _There is no way I can win_, she thought. Even though blood poured from her numerous wounds and her cuts and scratches stung, she kept the creatures away from where Petalpaw lay, too exhausted to fight. If she gave up Petalpaw would have no chance. That thought kept her going.

The dogs were growling, and circling her now. She spat at them, pretending that she wasn't worn-out and hoping that they would be scared away but they did not give her any ground at all.

Suddenly a battle screech rang thought the forest. It was the others! Immediately she lashed out with her newfound strength and then turned to see her friends charge out of the forest.

Dragon went over to the first one whom she had attacked and began battling fiercely, while Silvermoon and Goldfur faced the strongest; the third back to back.

She glared into the second dog's yellow eyes and pretended to leap at its shoulders, but when it bounded to the side she attack its belly.

The dog howled and ran off its companions soon following suit. As the last one ran off Goldfur called after it, "Get lost you piece of fox dung!" One of the dogs barked but they did not reappear.

Nightclaw gazed around the clearing unable that she had really kept three dogs off her apprentice. Petalpaw! She turned and ran over to the ginger queens side. Petalpaw appeared to be unconscious, but her breathing was even and she had no visible injuries. Nightclaw sighed in relief.

"Does anyone have any serious wounds?" she asked. Dragon and Silvermoon shook their heads but Goldfur padded over to her wincing a little at the movement. As her friends came closer the black cat noticed a gash in the gold queen's shoulder.

"Wait here." She ordered. She was not able to find any marigold but she returned with a wad of cobwebs on her paw. Goldfur flinched as she pressed the cobwebs into her wound but she did not cry out.

"Its time for me to leave now." Dragon meowed. Nightclaw nodded sadly. Dragon had been a good friend.

"Petalpaw will know the way now." Petalpaw had just woken up and now she lifted her head to stare at her guardian in shock, but slowly acceptance crept over her face.

" I'll miss you." She mewed, sorrow in her eyes. She struggled to her paws and padded over to Dragon. There was pain in grey tabby's eyes as she replied, "I'll miss you too. Be brave Petalpaw." Then she walked away into the trees and disappeared. Nightclaw stepped up beside the ginger she-cat.

"It will be alright." She tried to comfort her. Petalpaw nodded. "We can rest here tonight and leave tomorrow." She meowed to the others. "Will you know the way?" She asked the apprentice. Petalpaw nodded again.

Nightclaw looked up at the sky, praying to DreamClan that she had made the right decision in bringing her clan to her old home. There was no turning back now.

* * *

**Sorry for another long wait guys! Hope you're still sticking to the story. This had a bit of action but not much of a cliff-hanger. I will try harder to get the next one up faster. Top of my list of priorities, but I will be going away to India next Saturday so I'll have to work quickly. But the last chapter or two you may have to wait for! Sorry about that. Please review!**


	27. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

c

Nightclaw awoke early next morning and got her clan up.

'Do we have to leave now?" Petalpaw complained.

"If we want to reach the other clans by nightfall." She replied. Petalpaw wrinkled her nose in distaste, but took the lead obediently. She led them through all of the forests and across the open plains. Nightclaw did not notice much of the scenery. So many things ran through her mind that she almost stumbled twice.

How was Icefur? Had Grasspelt become his mate? What was Grasspelt doing? How would her clan respond to her coming back? She sighed and gazed out in front of her.

She had so many thoughts tumbled around in her mind that it was impossible to concentrate on any of her problem enough to solve them. How would the other three clans react to a forth?

"We're here." Petalpaw meowed. Nightclaw's head snapped up immediately and sure enough they were standing on the hills that bordered SandClan's territory. If she strained her eyes enough she could make out the hidden caves on the other side of the clan territories.

Silvermoon gasped and Goldfur let out a small mew of wonder.

"Its so beautiful!" Silvermoon meowed and Goldfur nodded. Suddenly a wave of forbidding and excitement together swept through her. There were so many doubts and yet so many opportunities ahead.

"Lets go." She meowed quietly and stepped forward, her clan behind her into clan territory once again.

* * *

The hot midday sun shone down upon the four tired cats. Their paws trudged wearily through the sand. Nightclaw still had to be alert though, as she didn't want to run into SandClan again.

She was really glad that they didn't have to travel through OceanClan and get their paws wet. She glanced back at her friends wondering again if they should have come but it was much too late to turn back now. Finally they reached ShellClan territory.

"Well here goes." She muttered and padded forward. The scent she smelt greeted her like an old friend and she breathed deeply. The forest brought back many memories. Exploring as a kit her first journey to the moonstone and gathering herbs with Snowhawk.

She tried not to dwell on the last one as much because it made each step she took harder, but every new smell, sight or sound brought her memories resurfacing.

Goldfur and Silvermoon stared around as they walked, awed and a little uncomfortable in the new territory. They could see that their black friend was excited and uneasy too, as she scented the air every few rabbit hops. Suddenly she stopped.

"What is it?" Silvermoon hissed quietly.

"It's ShellClan but it's too late to run." Nightclaw whispered. Petalpaw stepped forward next to Nightclaw to comfort her mentor. Just as Nightclaw had suspected the ShellClan patrol came towards them. She knew that they were there but she still didn't move. Then the patrol came into view.

It was Smokecloud, Skystorm, Lilypaw and last of all Vixenpelt who followed them warily. Then Lilypaw stepped forward in surprise.

"Brightmask?" She meowed. Nightclaw nodded.

"I am known as Nightclaw now. Can-" Smokecloud broke in with a snarl.

"Move back Lilypaw, let me deal with his lump of crowfood!' He took a pace forward so that he was only one rabbit length away.

"Petalkit?" Skystorm mewed in astonishment. Petalpaw nodded.

"I am Petalpaw now." She told them proudly. Vixenpelt was shocked.

"How can you be Petalpaw? Of which clan?" She asked.

" I'm Petalpaw of ForestClan." Petalpaw answered. "I-" Smokecloud interrupted again roughly.

"Lets go then Shortfur, Skystorm help me take them back to Leafstar. I'll give you one last chance." He meowed to Nightclaw and her companions. "Go now." He told them. None of the cats moved.

"We came here for a reason Smokecloud. We are not leaving until we have done what needs to be done." Nightclaw meowed calmly but firmly. Lilypaw glanced up at her in admiration. Brightmask had changed!

She was nothing like the uncertain medicine cat she used to be. And who were the others cats with her? They looked like seasoned warriors but they carried no scent that she recognised.

ForestClan made their first appearance in ShellClan as prisoners. When Nightclaw saw Grasspelt she spat with anger. This was the cat that had driven her from her clan, away from everything she had known. Grasspelt saw her too and walked over.

Nightclaw watched as Grasspelt's expression changed from shock to anger and finally smugness.

"So you came back did you? Foolish and a very stupid thing to do, you see I control the clan now and you can't do anything about it." Grasspelt spat. Nightclaw gazed up at her in pretend sorrow.

"So you weren't satisfied with your own choice of a mate? You have to lie and cheat your way to a reputation, you aren't good enough to earn it yourself! You're a coward!" Nightclaw hissed.

Grasspelt glowered at her unable to think of a response and stalked away.

" So that's Grasspelt?" Silvermoon growled. Nightclaw nodded and Goldfur spat in distaste.

"Petalkit?" A voice asked in amazement. Petalpaw whirled around.

"Starkit?" She mewed feeling astounded. Her sister had grown so much! The rest of the clan had stared to gather around, wanting to know what the commotion was about.

"Come on!" Smokecloud meowed impatiently. Nightclaw turned and glared at him but obeyed. They sat down as if they were from DreamClan themselves. Whispers came from all around and rumours began to spread.

* * *

**Here's the next one! Thanks to my ever loyal reviewers! Critism welcome of course. I'm going to India in two days so I'm busy packing but if you review fast I may get another one up. Review! **


	28. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

c

Leafstar came down to address the clan.

"Cats of ShellClan, gather here for a clan meeting!" But there was no need, as all of the clan wanted to know what was going on.

"What's going to happen to Brightmask?" Dappledheart called.

"Why is she here?" Bravefoot asked. Leafstar silenced them with a flick of her tail.

"I don't know these answers, but if you are desperate to know ask them yourselves. They shall be kept as prisoners for the moment." She told them. There was some muttering at this but no cat complained openly. The clan broke into small groups once again.

"You'll sleep over here." Smokecloud growled showing them a small den. Nightclaw stared at him for a moment and Smokecloud's fur prickled uncomfortably under her steady gaze.

He got the feeling that he was disobeying someone important and he knew that this queen had known leadership before. Nightclaw turned away and padded into the den Silvermoon and Goldfur following her. Petalpaw peered inside and spat in distaste. She called after Smokecloud plaintively.

"Do we have to sleep here?" she asked. The dark grey tom paused and turned back towards her.

"You can sleep in the apprentice den if you like," he answered. Petalpaw looked hopeful for a moment.

"The others too?" she mewed. Inside the small, cramped den Goldfur pricked her ears, but Smokecloud shook his head immediately.

"No," he replied. "Are you coming?" he waited for her to move but she shook her head.

"No, I belong with my companions," she told him and padded into the den. Even thought she was his prisoner Smokecloud could no help but be impressed by her loyalty.

How many cats would chose their companions over a warm and comfortable den? He shook his head in wonder and walked away. As the young apprentice entered the den she received admiring glances from all of her mentors.

"Thankyou," meowed Nightclaw quietly. She could hardly bear the possibility that Petalpaw might abandon them. ForestClan sat down and talked as there wasn't much room in the den, not nearly enough to move around.

"I don't think that we can do much right now, Grasspelt has the whole clan on her side," Nightclaw meowed uncertainly.

"Not the whole clan," Petalpaw protested quietly. "What about Sunpaw?" she asked. A doubtful look crossed the black cat's face but she nodded.

"Perhaps," she answered. "I think that we need to see who is willing to join our clan," she mewed.

"No need," meowed another voice from the front of the den. A fiery orange cat poked her face in the entrance of the den. Nightclaw gasped and jumped to her paws.

"Sunpaw!" she cried in delight. Sunpaw nodded and stepped into the den.

"Listen we have to be quick, there isn't much time," she mewed urgently. "I knew that you would return and there is a mini clan within ShellClan called SnowClan that will support you. Skystorm makes all the decisions."

"When you left I had to act as medicine cat. Nightclaw, Grasspelt tells Leafstar what to say and do! She has no control over the clan at all," Sunpaw mewed helplessly. Nightclaw shook her head in dismay.

"No control at all," she murmured.

"Look, I've got to go," Sunpaw told her, casting a nervous glance over her shoulder. Nightclaw nodded.

"May DreamClan be with you always Sunpaw," she mewed thankfully. Sunpaw dipped her head and left.

ForestClan sat in silence considering what she had just said. Then Nightclaw spoke.

"If we have Snowclan on our side we may be able to make a stand." There was a hint of hope in her voice but she had no idea how many cats belonged in Snowclan and there wasn't enough for a whole clan then… Her thoughts were interrupted by Silvermoon.

"But what if there aren't enough cats?" she asked, echoing Nightclaw's thoughts.

"What if we had Sunpaw to inform the cats at a gathering of a dream she had? One that revealed Grasspelt's treachery?" Goldfur suggested. Nightclaw shook her head regretfully.

"That would work if Sunpaw really did have a dream, but you can't lie about that." Goldfur hesitated.

"Would it be all right if she lied about who had the dream, then?" she asked. Nightclaw stared at her gold friend trying not to get her hopes too high.

"Did you have a dream?" Nightclaw asked and though she tried to control her voice she could not her stop her excitement from creeping in. Goldfur nodded and started to explain.

"I was standing on a beach and there were lots of shells all around and I also saw one leaf sitting there in the sun alone. Then suddenly a clump of grass rose from the ground towering over everything then finally the grass covered all the shells, the beach and even the ocean!" she told them.

"I think everyone know what that signifies," Goldfur mewed. Her eyes shone with triumph.

"Grasspelt will take over everything," Silvermoon mused. Suddenly Nightclaw knew what the other clans would do. They would turn on Grasspelt and they could make her confess everything.

"Now we have to wait for Sunpaw," she meowed. "Lets get some sleep." Goldfur and Silvermoon nodded and Petalpaw opened her mouth and yawned widely. Then they all curled up to sleep.

* * *

**I'm back at last! And chapter 26 is finally up. Sorry about the wait. I know this chapter isn't the greatest so I'll try to make the next one better. By the way there's a 'favourite charecter' poll up on my profile for people to vote on which will help me decide on a few things for the next story so please vote! And the 'trailer' for the next book which is called 'Dangerous Winds' will be up very soon, maybe even tonight if you're interested. I hope to have the next chappie up as soon as I'm reassured my reviewers haven't abandoned the story in the time I've been away! So Review! **


	29. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

c

Nightclaw listened to her friends drift off to sleep but she just couldn't do it herself. Finally she got up and padded outside the den. Outside the stars shone down brightly and the near full moon accompanied them.

She gazed up at the sky, wondering as always if she was doing the right thing. A movement out of the corner of her eyes made her turn away. It was Grasspelt. Almost instinctively Nightclaw lifted her lips into a snarl. The brown queen turned to see whom it was and narrowed her eyes.

"Shouldn't you be in your den?" she asked. "You'd better not be up to something. Anyway it would be no use; you can't do anything. I control the clan." Nightclaw impulsively looked up at the moon, and then looked back down again quickly. Grasspelt followed her gaze suspiciously as Nightclaw returned to her den.

* * *

"Can't we just go?" Goldfur hissed in exasperation. Nightclaw shook her head impatiently.

"We have to wait for her to come to us," she said. Her tone suggested that they had been over this already. Goldfur kneaded the ground in frustration. She felt so helpless just waiting here! The sun got steadily higher until finally Sunpaw came in.

"How many cats are in SnowClan?" Nightclaw meowed urgently.

"There's Skystorm, me of course and all of the apprentices except Littlepaw," Sunpaw answered. "Why?" she asked.

Goldfur quickly told her about the dream and their plan. Sunpaw nodded slowly.

"That should work if Grasspelt goes to the gathering." she meowed. "Then I can get someone to let you out of the camp." Nightclaw hesitated, not sure of how Sunpaw would react to her idea.

"You know how we are called ForestClan and you are called Snowclan?" she began. "I think that we should join together and become a bigger clan, one that has its own territory," she mewed nervously. Sunpaw's eyes grew round and wide in shock.

"Where would we go?" she asked. It was only one of the many questions that circled her head.

"The territory at the end of SandClan and ShellClan's territory furthest away from the ocean." Nightclaw answered. "We know how to hunt in that type of terrain and none of the other clans want it."

Suddenly Sunpaw realized that her questions weren't ones that she could just ask for the answers and have them straight away. If they wanted to go through with this she had to take a chance and hope that fate turned out well.

She swallowed and nodded slowly, fully aware of what she had just agreed to. Suddenly she froze. She could hear voices! She quickly pressed herself against the wall.

"Let's go hunting together Icefur!" A flirty voice mewed. Sunpaw recognised Grasspelt's voice and her eyes hardened. Nightclaw peered out of the den and when she pulled her head back, her eyes held a murderous glare. Sunpaw noticed this and suddenly something make sense.

"You like him don't you?" It was a statement not a question. Nightclaw went to shake her head then realized that it was a waste of time. She sighed and nodded. Sunpaw understood a lot more now. That explained so much. That was why Nightclaw hated Grasspelt so much and that was why Grasspelt drove her out in the first place.

"When is the gathering?" Goldfur asked. Her face held an unreadable expression. An almost frightened look entered Sunpaw's eyes.

"Two days from now," she mewed.

"I just hope we'll be ready." Nightclaw meowed, her voice so quiet the other scarcely heard it.

* * *

The next few days passed slowly for ForestClan. They had finalised the plans but now there was nothing to do. Petalpaw was especially bored and the warriors could not entertain her. Tension rose and even ShellClan were edgy. Nightclaw wondered why but she had no way to ask.

Nightclaw woke up in the night and peered out of the den. Movement caught her eyes and she turned to see Grasspelt cornering Sunpaw.

"Why are you always hanging around the prisoners den? I know you're up to something!" Grasspelt glared at the orange apprentice but there was something more in her eyes. Suddenly Nightclaw realized what it was. Fear! Grasspelt was scared of being revealed.

"Well, you can't do anything to me," The brown queen turned away, flicking her tail in Sunpaw's face.

* * *

The next day was the day of the gathering. It passed slowly again but finally night fell and Leafstar leapt into the tall tree.

"The cats going to the gathering are Dappledstorm, Beachstripe, Skystorm, Rockclaw, Icefur, Grasspelt, Badgertail, Sunpaw, Lilypaw Branchpaw and Smokecloud," she meowed, then jumped down and waited for the chosen cats to follow. As she walked over Sunpaw made a small detour to see Nightclaw.

"Rosepaw and Starpaw will help you out. Be ready," she hissed. Nightclaw watched her leave with all the other cats to the gathering. She waited with her friends as the minutes dragged by. Finally Starpaw and Rosepaw slithered in.

"We have to be quiet, Ambereyes is outside." Rosepaw warned. Nightclaw nodded, her paws itching to get moving. They followed Rosepaw out of the den and crept past Ambereyes and all of the other warriors guarding the camp.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long! It's a bit of a filler, sorry. Please review anyway! And thankyou very much to everyone who has been reviewing, its been great! Only two more to 100! I'll try to get the next one up soon!**


	30. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

c

Once they were out Nightclaw took the lead and they ran flat-out to the gathering. The wind howled past them and Nightclaw's heart thundered in her chest. When they were almost there they stopped and approached the clearing slowly. As they got closer Nightclaw could hear Windstar's voice.

"Apart from that OceanClan is flourishing," he finished and stepped back so that Leafstar could begin.

"ShellClan is also thriving these new Flower-moons but sadly Highfoot; an elder died a few suns ago. That is all," she meowed. Sunpaw braced herself and got up. From where she was she could see the frightened and uncertain look in Leafstar's eyes but her older sister kept quiet as she began.

"I know I am not a full medicine cat, however last night DreamClan sent me a vision. I was standing on a beach with the ocean lapping at my feet and shells were all around. Then suddenly a clump of grass rose from the ground covering everything including the ocean!" Sunpaw meowed.

Grasspelt's eyes widened as she realized what was about to happen but there was nothing she could do.

"I believe that this means that Grasspelt is a traitor and she will take over all of the clans!" Sunpaw's eyes raked the clearing, as if daring anyone to challenge her. Slowly looks of comprehension entered the cat's faces. OceanClan was the first to react. Cats parted leaving a space around the accused cat.

"Its her! She killed Dustfur!" A furious OceanClan tom walked forward and snarled into Grasspelt's face.

At once cats from OceanClan surrounded the brown queen, spitting and growling while SandClan scrambled to get out of the way. Grasspelt flattened herself on the ground, glaring up at them and lashing out when they got too close.

ShellClan was frozen for a moment, and then they rushed into battle. Even from where she was hiding Nightclaw could see that ShellClan was divided. A lot of the cats were standing up for Grasspelt. She heard a gasp from behind her and remembered that this was Goldfur and Silvermoon's first battle.

"Come with me," she hissed quietly. Starpaw and Rosepaw had left to join the battle. She led her friends to the front of the fighting cats, unsure if they should start battling too.

Thunder sounded overhead and Nightclaw looked up to see the clouds rolling in and rain start to fall. But still the fighting cats did not cease their battle. She watched is dismay as rain drops fell lightly on her black coat. DreamClan was showing they're dissaproval but the battle raged on.

This was all because of Grasspelt? What she did next was without thinking. She leapt up to where the leader's addressed the gathering; and let out a deafening caterwaul.

"Stop!" Thunder boomed again behind her and when the cats turned to look she was a massive black shadow against a blinding flash of lightening. When it disappeared they gazed into the piercing green emerald eyes of a queen they knew from long ago.

"I am Nightclaw!" She yowled. Her green eyes flashed angrily. "I was once known as Brightmask, as a medicine cat. I was driven out of my clan by this cat; I had no choice but to run," she paused, acutely aware that every eye was upon her.

"Now I am back. The cat that drove me away was Grasspelt! Now it is her turn to be exiled!" she yowled furiously. Grasspelt heard the gasps of shock and disbelief and knew defeat. She spat loudly.

"Yes I did!" The ShellClan cats that had defended her turned to her in shock. "I took one of Leafstar's lives away, I killed Snowhawk in the battle! I am stronger than all of you!" she cried.

Nightclaw stared at her with renewed hate. Grasspelt killed Snowhawk? Two cats immediately leapt upon the brown cat pinning her down. She thrashed about and struggled but could not break free.

"Fox Dung!" she hissed.

"Grasspelt you're exiled!" Nightclaw meowed in triumph. The cats pinning her down let her up slowly but they didn't sheath their claws. The brown queen gave them no need to unsheathe use them. She padded across the clearing with dignity and at the edge she paused. She turned and glared at the gathering furiously, letting out a low growl and narrowing her eyes as she met Nightclaw's fierce stare.

"I may be gone for now but I promise you that I'll be back!" Then she swung around and vanished among the trees.

* * *

**Whew! The climax at last! And 100 reviews! Thankyou guys so much! I wasn't sure if it could happen. :D I'm sorry that Grasspelt's exile was rather unoriginal, but I thought that it suited her. What do you think? How do you think it will end? There should be only one or two more chapters to go before the epilogue. So what happens to Nightclaw and ForestClan now? Review to find out! **


	31. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

c

The cats were silent for a moment. The rain that fell seemed to wash away some of the pain that had been inflicted by the Grasspelt. Cats were shocked and the broke into small groups whispering in astonishment. Nightclaw spoke more softly now but it was still loud enough for all of the cats hear.

"I have created a forth clan; ForestClan," she meowed. The cats turned their astounded faces to her. "We want to claim the territory furthest from the ocean that shares a border with ShellClan and SandClan." Muttering suddenly broke out.

"But you are a ShellClan cat!" a voice called out above the rest. Nightclaw searched the clearing for its owner and finally locked eyes with Flyingfur. Slowly, as she spoke, the noise died away.

"I was once apart of ShellClan but I can never return. Friends are the family you choose, family does not always remain your family. My family was my clan, but I have gone and found more loyal cats; my friends and they shall be my clan from now on!" she meowed proudly and turned towards the three leaders to observe their reactions.

They gazed at her uneasily as they discussed it urgently between themselves. Goldfur and Silvermoon came up behind her. "You need to ask if anyone want to join us," Goldfur told her.

Nightclaw nodded wondering how many cats would leave their clans for one that was so unlikely to succeed but she still had to try. The three leaders looked like they had made their decision and were padding over.

"We'd better go," Silvermoon meowed and both her friends joined the crowd. Birdstar, Windstar and Leafstar stood beside her and Windstar flicked his tail for silence.

"We have come to a decision," he addressed them. "We will allow ForestClan to be the forth clan and have that territory but before we finalise our answer; where is your clan?" he asked. Nightclaw stepped forward and nodded to Sunpaw.

"That is Silvermoon and Goldfur," she began nodding her head towards her friends. Sunpaw stood and so did all of Snowclan. "And I presume you know these cats," she answered.

A shocked silence met her words. Nightclaw looked over SnowClan proudly, and then she realized something. Branchpaw wasn't there! She searched the clearing quickly and saw him sitting among some other apprentices looking flustered.

"Is that all?" Birdstar meowed. Nightclaw shook her head.

"Do any other cats wish to join us?" Another silence met her words, all the other cats hardly able to follow the serries of amazing events. Suddenly a brown cat rose from where he stood.

"I will join you," he mewed, ignoring the gasps from OceanClan as he stood. "I am Dirtpaw, named and treated badly by OceanClan. I hope that you can give me better chance than they did," he told them and padded over to join ForestClan.

Nightclaw recognised Graypaw and the other brown tom from SandClan when they padded over. Astounded whispers came from all around.

Another grey and white queen got up from a group of OceanClan cats exchanging glances with a SandClan tom. He also rose to join them.

All of a sudden more cats from each clan stood and padded over and Nightclaw found herself speaking for all of them.

"Is there anyone else?" she asked. Not one cat stirred.

"Then the gathering is over!" Windstar called. His eyes looked over ForestClan thoughtfully as he padded away. Nightclaw bounded over to Skystorm.

"Where is Branchpaw?" she asked. Skystorm shook her head sadly.

"He wanted to stay with the clan," she meowed.

"All right," Nightclaw mewed. "Can you just wait a minute?" she asked. Skystorm nodded. "There's something I need to do."

* * *

**What do you think? Critisim wanted and welcomed as always. Is it believable how it worked out? Just one more chapter to go! Do you know what it is that Nightclaw has to do? And I have a poll up on my profile asking which is your favourite charecter so if you could do that for me that'd be great. That information will be gathered and used for the sequel. If anyone is interested I have posted a 'movie trailer' for the sequel which will be called 'Dangerous Winds.' It was just for fun so its not great but it is there. Please review!**


	32. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

c

Nightclaw raced away through all of the cats trying to find Icefur. Wasn't he going to come with them? Finally she spotted his white tinged fur.

"Icefur!" She called. The brown tom turned to looked at her "Aren't you coming?" She asked. She was hardly able to believe that she was finally seeing him once again.

"Come with me." He meowed. His eyes held an unreadable expression. Nightclaw's heart thudded nervously. He led her to a tiny clearing surrounded by trees.

"I can't leave." He told her. Nightclaw stumbled backwards in shock.

"You what?" She asked. Icefur's eyes were full of distress as he answered.

"I can't leave with you."

"I thought you loved me! Did you take Grasspelt as a mate? Is that why?" She mewed savagely. Icefur's eyes flashed.

"No! Of course not! Listen to me, you have to listen." His voice became desperate. Nightclaw didn't want to listen, she wanted to get away, pretend this hadn't happened and start over tomorrow but she had no choice.

"I loved you before, I really did but you've changed too much, too much has happened. We just can't be together." He meowed.

Nightclaw looked up at him in despair. "No." She whispered. Icefur's voice grew stronger as he went on.

"But I promise you I will never love another cat. In my heart I love Brightmask. She is inside you somewhere and while she still lives I could never love someone else. But you are not her anymore, you have become someone else." Nightclaw gazed up at him her eyes full of unbearable grief and longing. Her insides clenched but there was nothing she could do. Icefur was leaving her.

"Goodbye." She could hardly get the words out and when she did it was barely audible. Icefur gazed at her sadly.

"Goodbye Brightmask." He mewed softly and padded away. At the edge of the clearing he paused and looked back at her regretfully and then he turned and left her alone forever.

Nightclaw knew she had to go back to ForestClan but she had this urge to just run and run never to face anyone again. With a massive effort she turned her trembling legs forward and returned to her clan.

"Are you ready?" Sunpaw asked, her eyes full of concern. Nightclaw nodded, gazing at all the cats of her new clan. There was so many of them!

A lot had happened but not enough to changed her feelings about the cat she loved. Her heart felt torn in two.

_How could that have happened?_ She closed her eyes briefly and when she opened them her voice did not waver. It was time to put the past behind her.

"Lets go." She meowed. She led her clan away from the clearing of the gathering into the rising sun. The dawn of a new clan had begun.

* * *

**I am so sorry this took so long! Yes, this was the final chapter of First Light. There will be a sequel! With your last review could you tell me overall what I can work on with my writing? That will help with writing the next one. As I mentioned last chapter there is a 'movie trailer' for the sequel which I did for fun if you wanted to see. Also, please vote on my poll! It's on my profile at the moment. I may get around to posting a sneak peak of the next book which will be called 'dangerous winds.' If not then look out for the first chapter! It may be a while yet but I will get around to posting it. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story, in particular Kylyn, Rhaenira, and Shellheart. I really hope you will read the next one too. Thanks!**


End file.
